


Le sombre et le scintillant

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen demande une faveur à Severus Snape, qui lui est refusée. Deux ans plus tard, leur rencontre aura des conséquences inattendues. L'histoire est dite du point de vue de Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le sombre et le scintillant

_Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et Jo Rowling._

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

* * *

— Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds ? vociféra Severus depuis son siège sur les pavés de Spinner's End.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sur le même ton mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le maladroit. Sous le soleil éclatant de juin se tenait un… être de forme humaine dont la peau scintillait si fort qu'il dut se couvrir les yeux.

— Désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu, dit une voix suave qui provenait de… l'être. Ah, oui, un vampire. La mémoire de Severus lui fournit l'information tandis qu'il se relevait.

— Comment ça, vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Les i_gens_/i de votre espèce se vantent sans cesse de vos sens si supérieurs à ceux des Humains.

Maintenant qu'il était à la même hauteur, il pouvait distinguer les traits du visage derrière le scintillement caractéristique de cette espèce de vampires qui avait réussi à vivre cachée des sorciers pendant des millénaires. C'était en soi une prouesse dont ils pouvaient être fiers. Pour le reste, ce n'était rien qu'une bonne potion ou un bon sortilège ne pouvait recréer.

L'étranger, dont les cheveux en pétard avaient une étrange couleur bronze, pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses sourcils froncés traduisaient incrédulité et frustration.

— Je n'écoutais pas les sons. Je cherchais votre voix.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur.

— Je ne suis pas encore sénile, je ne parle pas seul à voix haute.

— Je ne parle pas de cette voix-là, rétorqua l'autre sur un ton impatient, mais sans offrir d'explication pour autant.

— Désolé, mais je n'ai qu'une seule voix, dit-il sèchement.

Décidément, la cornichonnerie ne se limitait pas à l'espèce humaine. C'était comme si elle allait de pair avec la capacité de penser. Le vampire interrompit la réflexion de Severus.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié mes manières. Je suis Edward Cullen, dit-il en tendant une main glacée. Son visage avait pris une expression indifférente, comme lorsqu'on essaie d'être poli, tout à fait caractéristique de ceux qui ont quelque chose à demander.

Severus considéra un moment la main. Il avait horreur du froid, et ces créatures étaient dangereuses, d'autant plus que leur peau résistait à la magie, un peu comme celle des géants. Il avait toutefois entendu parler des Cullen, les plus humains des vampires. De toute façon, celui qui se tenait devant lui était trop près pour que Severus puisse tenter de s'échapper. Il lui serra donc la main.

— Severus Snape.

— Je sais, répondit Edward.

Severus se sentit un peu décontenancé par le regard du vampire. Ce dernier le scrutait avec un air de concentration frustrée. Cela ressemblait trop aux séances de Legilimancie qu'il avait subies de la part du Lord Noir par le passé. Le parallèle était assez troublant pour qu'il se trouve enclin à renforcer son Occlumancie.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Severus. Il espérait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce visiteur qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

L'autre soupira profondément et haussa les épaules, comme s'il renonçait à quelque chose.

— Pourrions-nous aller chez vous ? J'aimerais mieux avoir cette discussion dans un espace fermé.

Le contraire eût étonné Severus, aussi inclina-t-il la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Suivez-moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux… hommes prirent place sur les fauteuils usés du sorcier. Après un moment de silence au cours duquel ils évitèrent de se regarder, Edward prit la parole.

— Ma famille et moi avons entendu parler de vos capacités en potions.

Severus leva un sourcil.

— Pensez-vous pouvoir créer des potions qui auraient de l'effet sur des vampires ?

Severus leva un second sourcil tandis que son interlocuteur le fixait du regard intensément.

— Quel genre de potions ?

Les yeux d'Edward firent le tour de la pièce aux murs couverts de livres, se posant partout sauf sur Severus. Quelle potion pouvait donc l'embarrasser autant ?

— Que savez-vous de ma famille ? s'enquit-il au lieu de répondre à la question.

La curiosité du maître des potions s'enflamma face à cette tactique d'évitement. Il prit soin cependant de cacher sa réaction. Inutile de donner à l'autre un moyen de le manipuler en montrant trop facilement quels comportements et quelles questions le faisaient réagir. Il offrit plutôt à son interlocuteur un petit sourire pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris sa gêne et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter si l'occasion se présentait.

— Vous vivez au milieu des Moldus, pardon, des Humains je veux dire, et vous essayez de passer inaperçus.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

— Et nous réussissons au prix de quelques… ajustements.

Le sorcier gardait un visage lisse et inexpressif bien qu'il jubilât intérieurement. La situation était vraiment très drôle. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard et d'être en train de questionner un élève surpris à divaguer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

— Qui sont devenus insuffisants, je suppose. Sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Edward hocha à nouveau la tête. Son regard ocre rencontra alors celui de Severus, et ce dernier se souvint brusquement de quelque chose qu'il avait lu sur les vampires diurnes comme les appelait le Ministère de la Magie, par opposition aux autres vampires, comme Sanguini, l'ami de Slughorn, qui ne pouvaient sortir que la nuit. Il était question de dons similaires à des aptitudes magiques, comme la capacité de prédire l'avenir ou de lire les pensées… merde ! Le Cullen en face de lui était capable de lire les pensées ! Severus plissa les yeux, seul signe extérieur de sa rage, et mit la main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Cependant l'autre sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien et continuait de fixer Severus d'un air frustré. Le sorcier sourit alors largement, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être le prédateur dans la pièce.

— Je pratique l'Occlumancie, vous savez. En permanence.

La surprise se lut sur le visage du vampire, puis la compréhension.

— Je vois.

Un temps de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se jaugèrent mutuellement.

— Ce n'est donc pas un don inné chez vous, mais une capacité acquise. Bella est toujours unique, musa la créature.

Cette dernière idée paraissait lui plaire beaucoup. Mais Severus n'avait cure de cette Bella.

— Revenons à nos moutons, suggéra-t-il. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

— Une potion pour réduire le scintillement de notre peau au soleil, lâcha le vampire d'une seule traite.

Il aurait sans doute rougi s'il en avait été capable. Les vampires auraient-ils donc un complexe à propos de leur couleur de peau ?

La nature suspicieuse du maître de potions arriva de suite à une conclusion.

— Pour mieux tromper les Humains ? Vous avez certes la réputation d'être pacifiques et _végétariens_, mais si une potion de ce genre trouvait son chemin entre les mains de vampires moins bienveillants envers _nous_ ?

Arrogance et défiance firent leur apparition sur le visage d'Edward.

— Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'utiliser cette potion de manière permanente. Et nous avons la certitude que rien n'arrivera.

Suspicion et méfiance se lurent sur le visage de Severus de manière si explicite que malgré l'impossibilité pour le vampire de lire ses pensées, ce dernier se sentit contraint d'élaborer son point de vue. Non sans soupirer bruyamment auparavant.

— Ma sœur Alice a le don de clairvoyance. Elle n'a vu aucun trouble dans le futur qui découlerait de l'usage d'une telle potion par les membres de ma famille.

— Et… ?

— Nous avons besoin de cette potion. Nous voulons pouvoir vivre ailleurs que dans des contrées nuageuses ou isolées.

— Cela ne me gêne pas que vous soyez limités à ces contrées.

— S'il vous plaît. Mon père est un excellent médecin. Pensez au bien qu'il pourrait faire s'il pouvait s'installer en Afrique, par exemple.

Severus contempla son visiteur en silence. Il était persuadé qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Maîtriser un peu de Legilimancie avait ses avantages.

— Je pense que vous n'êtes pas entièrement honnête avec moi.

La posture d'Edward se raidit. Il ressemblait maintenant à une sculpture habillée tant il était immobile. Puis brutalement ses épaules tombèrent et son corps se relâcha.

— Ma fille et son mari ont décidé d'aller vivre en Floride, près de sa grand-mère. Ma femme et moi souhaiterions nous rapprocher d'elle. Et la Floride est très ensoleillée.

Severus se sentit presque désolé pour Edward à qui cette confession coûtait visiblement beaucoup. Presque.

— Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que votre fille a peut-être choisi de vivre en Floride afin de mettre de la distance entre vous et elle ?

L'air profondément peiné d'Edward informa Severus qu'il avait effectivement envisagé cette explication. Pire, elle était sans doute la bonne.

— Mais elle nous manque tellement…

— Ce n'est pas une raison. Une telle potion entre les mains de vampires, aussi pacifiques soient-ils, est un danger pour l'espèce humaine.

— Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous, ni en notre capacité à garder cette potion cachée de nos semblables ?

— Je n'ai confiance en personne, Humain ou autre.

Le ton montait entre les deux hommes dont la posture similaire – les mains agrippées sur les bras de leur fauteuil respectif – indiquait leur irritation croissante.

La porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement sur une tornade aux cheveux bruns.

— Papa, j'ai la meilleure moyenne de la classe, claironna avec joie une fillette d'une dizaine d'années.

Une femme aux cheveux châtains zébrés de gris suivit l'enfant dans la pièce.

— Eileen, tu vois bien que ton père a de la visite !

Le père en question était devenu pâle au point de rivaliser avec son hôte.

— Va à l'étage faire tes devoirs tout de suite, gronda-t-il à l'attention de sa fille. Ta mère va t'aider !

Le visage d'Eileen se figea de stupeur. Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle tourna les talons sans mot dire et avec autant de dignité qu'une enfant de son âge pouvait avoir, mais l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était chargée de sa peine et de sa déception.

Hermione eut l'air interloquée par le ton de son mari. Jamais en quinze ans de mariage il ne s'était adressé ainsi à elle ou à leur fille. Elle avait toutefois déjà entendu cette nuance dans la voix de son mari : c'était celle de la peur. Une peur viscérale, de la même ampleur que celle qu'il éprouvait face à un loup-garou. Elle prit alors la peine de jeter un regard à Edward et laissa échapper un son étranglé. Un vampire ! Ce n'était pas étonnant que Severus fût effrayé à ce point.

— Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait.

Sur ce, Hermione quitta les deux hommes pour aller consoler sa fille qui pleurait sans doute à chaudes larmes à l'étage.

— Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, vous savez, dit Edward.

Il avait l'air navré de la scène que sa présence avait causé. Cependant, la compréhension se lisait également dans ses yeux. Severus se souvint qu'il était un père lui aussi, qui tremblait pour la vie de sa fille, pour son bonheur et sa sécurité, car c'était le rôle des pères de trembler pour leur progéniture et de la protéger. Ce rôle fut la raison pour laquelle sa décision de ne pas aider le vampire devint inébranlable. i_Sa_/i fille ne vivrait pas dans un monde où ces immondes créatures pourraient plus facilement tromper leur proie humaine. En tout cas, ce ne serait pas de son fait à lui.

— Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le vampire qui avait deviné quelle résolution Severus venait de prendre.

Severus ramena ses yeux de la porte menant à l'escalier à Edward.

— Non.

Edward contempla le vieux plancher quelques secondes, soupira doucement, puis regarda à nouveau son hôte.

— Je comprends. J'aurais sans doute fait de même à votre place. Me permettrez-vous de vous laisser mon adresse néanmoins ? Juste au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. Ou pour autre chose, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ceci fait, Edward Cullen quitta rapidement la maison de Spinner's End, et le sorcier grimpa l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Il avait des excuses à présenter.

*

La requête d'Edward Cullen refusa de laisser Severus en paix dans les jours qui suivirent. Il ne s'ennuyait pourtant pas dans sa vie de jeune retraité, avec toutes ces potions « spéciales » aux recettes uniques qu'il concoctait pour des clients en recherche de discrétion. Si seulement ces potions n'avaient pas perdu tout leur mystère aux yeux de Severus. Et créer une potion assimilable par des vampires… quel défi.

Au bout de deux semaines, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était devenu distrait au point d'oublier d'aller renouveler ses livres à la bibliothèque, il en rêvait la nuit et n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme depuis que le vampire avait quitté sa demeure. Mieux valait donc céder à aux sirènes de la création de potions. Il n'était pas obligé de propager l'information sur son projet à Pierre, Paul, Jacques (ou plutôt Harry, Kingsley et Molly) après tout. Et n'avait-il pas droit à un innocent, petit hobby comme tous les retraités ?

* * *

_Il est possible que cette histoire devienne une fic multi-chapitrée. Le titre sera sans doute différent. Merci d'avoir lu._


	2. Potion et Portoloin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._
> 
> * * *

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Potion et Portoloin

Deux ans plus tard, un Severus très satisfait sortait de son laboratoire en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Le jeune directeur du bureau des Aurors venait de rendre service au mari de sa meilleure amie Hermione en le laissant prélever de son sang. Que ne ferait-il pas par amitié ! Severus savait cela, et il savait en tirer profit aussi. Bien sûr cela n'était pas tout à fait passé comme une lettre à la poste. Potter avait insisté pour savoir quel usage serait fait de son sang. Si Severus, en son for intérieur, admettait qu'il aurait fait de même si la situation était inversée, il était néanmoins fort ennuyé d'avoir dû révéler qu'il travaillait sur un procédé qui rendrait les potions ingérables par les vampires diurnes et qu'il ne pouvait utiliser son propre sang car il était diabétique. Quant à Hermione, elle avait déjà fourni une belle quantité de sang le mois précédent, il ne pouvait lui en demander plus dans l'immédiat.

— Quel est l'intérêt de mettre au point un tel procédé ? interrogea Harry alors que Severus plaçait un petit pansement sur le point de prélèvement. Ces vampires sont tellement avantagés par leur nature que je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait améliorer. C'est comme créer des potions pour les géants.

Severus releva la tête.

— La question est valide, à première vue. Cependant, chaque créature a un point faible, ou plusieurs. Par exemple, les vampires diurnes scintillent au soleil, ce qui les contraint à la prudence dans leurs déplacements pour ne pas être aperçus des Moldus, ou à vivre dans des contrées peu ensoleillées. Une potion qui réduirait leur scintillement les rendrait quasiment indétectables dans une foule.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée-là.

— Moi non plus. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune intention de diffuser une telle potion.

La curiosité d'Harry fut plus forte que toute discrétion.

— Est-ce que ce n'est pas une perte de temps de mettre au point des potions qui vont rester dans un laboratoire ?

Severus répondit tout en rangeant son matériel.

— Pas dans ce cas. Je crois que le raisonnement qui mène à la création d'une potion pour les vampires peut être appliqué pour la création de potions pour d'autres espèces.

Severus se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, Harry sur les talons.

— Cela permettrait par exemple de soigner plus efficacement les elfes de maison lorsqu'ils se blessent au travail, ou de soigner une licorne malade.

— Voilà qui doit plaire à Hermione, dit Harry en souriant.

— En fait, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Elle pense utiliser cette découverte pour faciliter le rapprochement entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ?

Les deux hommes débouchèrent dans le salon des Snape. Si on leur avait dit il y a quelques années qu'ils tiendraient un jour une conversation amicale, ils n'en auraient rien cru. Et pourtant, pour Hermione, chacun avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, avant de finalement découvrir qu'une amitié était possible entre eux. Ils se séparèrent sur une poignée de main avant de commencer leur journée de travail, qui au Ministère, qui dans son laboratoire.

*

Au bout de quelques semaines d'intense labeur dans les fumées de chaudron, Severus sourit largement au flacon de potion rouge qu'il tenait de la main droite à hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait enfin un échantillon qu'il pensait être efficace. Il ne lui manquait qu'un sujet pour le tester. Enfin, cela allait devoir attendre. Il avait promis à Hermione et Eileen un week-end à Paris. La cérémonie de célébration de la chute du Lord Noir se déroulait au ministère à Londres dès leur retour. S'il comptait le temps de faire les bagages, de voyager, de dormir, cela faisait trois jours de délai. N'est-on pas toujours plus occupé lorsqu'on est retraité ?

*

Plus le temps passait, plus les cérémonies organisées par le ministère étaient courtes. La nuit était donc encore jeune lorsque la famille Snape regagna son logis ce soir-là. La nuit n'était pas assez noire pour cacher les trous dans la toiture de la maison de Spinner's End. Severus, Hermione et Eileen restèrent debout devant leur maison un moment, interdits devant la béance qui créait des taches d'un noir profond au milieu des tuiles. Eileen réagit la première. Toutes ses prétentions d'agir comme une grande personne prirent la poudre d'escampette et elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Les adultes sursautèrent à ce brusque mouvement et sortirent de leur transe. Severus envoya de suite son Patronus – une lionne – à Harry Potter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? gémit Eileen, toujours cachée dans la poitrine de sa mère.

— Nous attendons qu'Harry arrive, répondit Hermione en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Un craquement semblable à un coup de tonnerre retentit un peu plus bas dans la rue. Harry était arrivé. L'Auror, encore habillé de sa robe de cérémonie, se précipita au-devant de ses amis. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de la toiture.

— Merde ! C'est arrivé pendant la cérémonie ?

Pour une fois, Hermione ne l'admonesta pas d'avoir juré devant Eileen.

— Nous avons été absents deux heures, dit Severus d'une voix égale qui ne trompa pas son épouse. Il serrait bien trop la mâchoire pour être réellement calme. Il poursuivit son explication :

— Nous sommes rentrés de Paris en fin d'après-midi et tout était intact. En effet, cela est arrivé pendant que nous étions au ministère.

Harry était perplexe.

— Pourquoi pas pendant que vous étiez en week-end ? Les voleurs, si ce sont des voleurs, auraient eu plus de temps.

— Sans doute parce que notre présence aux célébrations est un fait public, tandis que notre voyage ne l'était pas, répondit Severus.

— Ce n'aurait toutefois pas été difficile de le savoir, répliqua Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la toiture.

Severus haussa les épaules, mais le geste contenait davantage de colère que d'indifférence.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la famille Snape.

— Vous croyez que quelqu'un sait à propos de… la potion ?

— J'espère que non. J'ai terminé mes travaux la semaine dernière seulement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la tester sur un sujet.

Severus se mit à faire les cent pas. Sa silhouette sombre en mouvement contrastait avec les trois autres, figées comme des statues. Sa respiration irrégulière répondait au martèlement de ses chaussures sur les pavés irréguliers de sa rue. Il serra les poings violemment et son visage se contracta en un rictus haineux. Sans crier gare, il se planta devant Harry et le menaça de sa baguette.

— La fuite n'a pu avoir lieu que lorsque j'ai eu la « courtoisie » de passer te voir à ton bureau pour t'informer de l'avancée de mes travaux. C'était juste avant que nous ne prenions le Portoloin pour Paris vendredi. Tu as toujours eu la langue trop longue, siffla-t-il.

Hermione détacha les bras d'Eileen qui l'agrippaient encore autour de la taille et poussa sa fille derrière elle. En quelques pas vifs, elle s'approcha des deux hommes.

— Severus, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle, la main sur le bras de son époux. Pas devant Eileen !

Ses paroles semblèrent calmer Severus un tant soit peu car il recula d'un pas. Néanmoins, sa respiration était toujours aussi hachée et sa baguette toujours pointée ver Harry.

— Je promets que je n'y suis pour rien ! s'exclama ce dernier, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais cela à Hermione ou à toi. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Le tremblement de sa voix trahissait une profonde déception teintée de ressentiment au manque de confiance du maître des potions. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Severus abaissa sa baguette.

— Il me peine de l'admettre, mais tout autre que toi, je ne le croirais pas. Ta loyauté est telle qu'elle en est un défaut.

Quelle que fût la situation, Severus ne perdait jamais l'art de tourner un compliment en insulte. Harry y était si habitué qu'il n'y prêta pas attention et ne retint que l'essentiel : l'autre homme lui faisait confiance malgré les circonstances qui ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Il lui répondit donc d'un « merci » sincère avant de proposer d'entrer dans la maison pour vérifier s'il manquait quelque chose. Hermione décida d'attendre au rez-de-chaussée avec Eileen tandis que les deux hommes grimpèrent l'étroit l'escalier à la lueur d'une bougie jusqu'au laboratoire, seule pièce visitée par les intrus à première vue.

— Je me demande comment ils ont pu passer mes protections magiques, remarqua Severus qui montait l'escalier devant Harry. Seuls le ministère et Poudlard sont mieux protégés que ma maison, et seulement parce que certains sorts de protection sur ces lieux-là sont si vieux que plus personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont.

— C'est loin de me rassurer. Peu de personnes ont les ressources pour ce genre de coup.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte toujours fermée à clé du laboratoire. Severus l'ouvrit. Dans la faible lueur combinée de la bougie et du quartier de lune qui pointait depuis derrière un nuage, la pièce apparaissait en désordre : des fioles vides renversées, des parchemins ici et là, des portes de placard entrouvertes. Cependant, rien n'était cassé et aucune potion n'avait été renversée. Quel que fût le visiteur, ou plus probablement les visiteurs, ils avaient été précautionneux. Quel voleur se préoccupait de garder l'antre de sa victime en bon état ? Quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en potions, fut la réponse que son esprit souffla à Severus. Ce dernier se précipita vers le bureau qui s'appuyait au mur du fond.

— Par les putain de couilles de Merlin ! hurla-t-il, rageur, en saisissant une boîte en bois. Elle était vide.

— Ces connards ont volé ma recherche !

Il jeta la boîte contre le mur avec force. Elle entama le lambris avant de rejoindre le sol, intacte. C'était une boîte coffre-fort, un des grands succès de George Weasley, supposée inviolable. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à en ouvrir une de force. Il ne connaissait personne qui ait réussi d'ailleurs. Il regarda avec pitié le mari de sa meilleure amie. Celui-ci était penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur le rebord de son bureau, les épaules tremblantes de rage. Il lui laissa plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Finalement, Severus se releva et se tourna vers lui.

— Une idée, ô grand chef des Aurors ? ricana-t-il avec malice.

Sans se laisser décontenancer, Harry lui répondit :

— Peut-être. Seul un briseur de sorts hors norme aurait pu pénétrer ici et ouvrir ta boîte coffre-fort. A ma connaissance, seuls Gringott's et la mafia sorcière ont de telles ressources à leur disposition.

Harry crut voir Severus pâlir à la mention de la mafia sorcière. Il fallait admettre que les Mangemorts ressemblaient parfois à une colonie de vacances en goguette en comparaison de cette organisation. Hormis Bellatrix bien sûr.

— Si la mafia sorcière est impliquée… Que comptent-ils faire avec mon procédé ?

— Rejoignons Hermione et Eileen. Elles doivent commencer à s'inquiéter, et je préfère que nous discutions de tout ceci avec Hermione. Elle est autant concernée que toi et elle a toujours de bonnes idées.

Ce furent deux hommes engoncés dans leurs pensées qui regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée.

— J'ai envoyé Eileen se coucher, annonça Hermione dès qu'elle les vit entrer. Et j'ai préparé du thé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son mari, j'ai bien vérifié l'étage et les chambres avant. Rien n'a été touché là-bas.

Une fois tout le monde installé autour d'un thé, Hermione prit l'initiative.

— Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Severus se leva et fit les cent pas sur le tapis à la couleur affadie, les mains lacées dans le dos.

— Les voleurs n'ont pris que les parchemins et la potion test concernant le procédé qui rend les potions trans-espèces, lui apprit Severus. La toiture sera quasiment à changer, mais le reste est intact. J'ai jeté un sortilège de protection au cas où il pleuvrait. Il faudra penser à le renouveler toutes les trois heures.

Son langage corporel exprimait la rage contenue.

— Seulement cela ? Mais tu as des centaines de Gallions d'ingrédients dans ce laboratoire, et certains sont quasiment introuvables !

— L'argent n'est visiblement pas le motif, reprit Harry. En tout cas, pas l'argent immédiat et facile qui résulterait de la vente de ces ingrédients au marché noir. Ceux qui ont pris ce procédé ont des vues à plus long terme. Comme je disais à Severus, seuls des briseurs de sorts hors pair auraient pu s'introduire chez vous. Cela limite le champ de recherche aux gobelins ou à la mafia sorcière.

— Les gobelins ? Ils sont plus intéressés par le droit de porter une baguette que par les potions pour autant que je sache.

— Peut-être. Et puis, il leur aurait fallu convaincre un de leurs briseurs de sort de commettre ce cambriolage. Peu d'humains accepteraient de faire cela pour les gobelins. De plus, leurs briseurs de sorts sont recrutés presque autant sur leur éthique que leurs capacités…

— Mais… la mafia sorcière… quel intérêt ?

— Oui, Harry, enchérit Severus, quel intérêt pourrait-elle avoir ?

Harry posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et tourna les yeux vers le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Puis il prit sa décision.

— Ce que je vais vous dire est gardé secret par le département des Aurors, sur ordre du ministre lui-même.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis. Severus avait pris place derrière le siège d'Hermione. Ses mains en agrippaient le dossier. Toute l'attention du couple était centrée sur l'Auror.

— La mafia a recruté des vampires diurnes comme hommes de main depuis quelques mois. Ces créatures sont résistantes aux sorts grâce à leur peau très dure. Il semble même qu'elles puissent passer sans encombre les protections magiques les plus courantes.

Une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres de Severus et Hermione à cette dernière information, qui était en effet inconnue du grand public.

— Ma potion test est une potion anti-scintillante pour vampires diurnes, murmura Severus sombrement. Si elle est réussie, ils pourront se déplacer en plein jour sans attirer l'attention. Sans compter toutes les autres possibilités, comme le Polynectar…

Le silence s'abattit sur les trois sorciers tandis qu'ils digéraient les conséquences possibles des événements de la soirée. Cette espèce de vampires, découverte par hasard dix ans plus tôt lors de l'attaque d'une famille sorcière aux Etats-Unis, était crainte des sorciers du monde entier. Seuls certains sortilèges de magie noire, ou qui pourraient être considérés comme tels, étaient efficaces contre eux, et des sorts comme le i_Sectumsempra_/i n'était connu que d'une infime frange de la population sorcière.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione lentement. Ne serait-ce pas risqué pour la mafia sorcière de donner plus de pouvoir à des créatures qui en ont déjà beaucoup ? N'y a-t-il pas un risque que les vampires décident de prendre le pouvoir au sein de l'organisation ?

— Pas tant que ça, répondit Harry. La plupart de ces vampires vivent seuls ou en couple et mènent un mode de vie nomade. Ils se soucient peu de pouvoir tant qu'ils peuvent se nourrir. Il y a quelques exceptions, comme les armées de vampires dans le sud des Etats-Unis, mais ceux-là sont davantage préoccupés de se combattre entre eux. Le vrai danger viendrait des Volturi. Si jamais ils s'approprient ton procédé, Severus, je crains qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate.

Les Volturi, des vampires italiens qui faisaient la loi dans le monde vampire, étaient maintenant bien connus des sorciers. Ils avaient signé un pacte de bonne cohabitation avec le Ministère italien de la Magie et n'interféraient aucunement dans les affaires sorcières. Il n'était toutefois pas nécessaire d'avoir un doctorat en psychologie pour lire le goût du pouvoir sur le visage de ces créatures anciennes.

— Il faut donc récupérer mes parchemins le plus vite possible, conclut Severus. Mais comment ? Où commencer ?

— Avant tout, je suggère que nous gardions le silence le plus longtemps possible sur le cambriolage, suggéra Harry. Cela obligerait le Ministère à mettre des Aurors sur le coup, et la mafia, si elle est impliquée, cachera ses traces encore plus soigneusement.

— Tandis que si nous agissons discrètement, il sera plus facile de mener notre recherche, finit Hermione, un regain d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

Son sourire s'assombrit lorsqu'une pensée s'imposa à elle.

— Avons-nous seulement une idée par où commencer ?

— Je pense que oui, dit Severus, qui réfléchissait intensément à leur situation. Nous n'allons pas commencer notre investigation du côté de la mafia. Nous sommes trop connus, et la moindre question de notre part leur parviendrait aussitôt. Je propose que nous enquêtions du côté des vampires.

— C'est sûr que nous serons discrets si nous commençons à interroger tous les vampires, ironisa Harry.

Mais Severus arborait un sourire satisfait. Il contourna le fauteuil d'Hermione pour aller fouiller dans un tiroir du meuble près de la cheminée. Il en sortit un rectangle de carton blanc.

— Pas si nous avons de l'aide.

Il tendit la carte de visite à Hermione.

— Oh, fit-elle. J'avais oublié…

Sans un mot, elle passa la carte à Harry. Il y lut : i_Edward Cullen, Denali Park, Alaska_/i. Un numéro de téléphone se trouvait au dos.

— Tu connais les Cullen ? s'exclama Harry.

— Celui-là est venu me rendre visite il y a deux ans. C'est lui qui m'a involontairement donné l'idée pour le procédé trans-espèces.

— Et il est de notoriété publique que les Cullen et les Volturi ne sont pas les plus grands amis du monde, ajouta Hermione. C'est une idée brillante, mon chéri.

Les époux Snape échangèrent un regard intense. Les yeux noirs, inhabituellement chaleureux de Severus, rencontrèrent les yeux marron et pleins d'amour de sa femme. Heureusement pour Harry, cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes ; il se sentait un peu comme un voyeur. Dès que le moment fut passé, il prit la parole pour dissimuler son embarras.

— Puisque nous avons leur téléphone, on pourrait les appeler avec le portable d'Hermione.

Severus se renfrogna.

— Je ne pense pas. Il ne ferait pas bon d'informer nos ennemis de nos décisions si jamais nous sommes surveillés.

Harry allait protester mais Severus l'en empêcha.

— Je vais me rendre chez eux directement, dès demain ou après-demain. Je sais que l'une des Cullen a le don de prédire l'avenir. Elle verra mon arrivée et préviendra sa famille. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques affaires et d'un Portoloin illégal.

Après encore une demi-heure de réflexion et d'argumentation, les trois amis, épuisés, s'accordèrent sur le plan de Severus.

— Je te couvrirai concernant le Portoloin. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu pars, et je créerai une diversion dans le service des transports magiques.

— Merci, Harry. J'apprécie le geste.

Les détails pratiques furent réglés le soir même. Il fut décidé que Severus partirait le lendemain en fin de journée, ce qui le ferait arriver en matinée chez les Cullen. Eileen prendrait comme prévu la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard le matin. Quant à Hermione et Harry, ils iraient travailler au Ministère comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas éveiller les suspicions. Harry irait poser une question « vitale » à l'employé en poste au département des transports magiques histoire de le distraire des sorts de surveillance des frontières à l'heure du départ de Severus.

Le lundi vers dix-sept heures, Severus, un sac sans fond – enchanté par Hermione afin de transporter tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin – à la main, posa un doigt sur une boîte d'allumette. Une sensation d'être crocheté par le nombril s'empara de lui. Il fut secoué, retourné pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin poser le pied sur le plancher des vaches. Ou plutôt des ours en l'occurrence.

Il était en Alaska, et le soleil brillait.


	3. Alliance en Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._
> 
> * * *

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

* * *

Chapitre 3. Alliance en Alaska

Sur un fond de ciel bleu se détachait la silhouette d'un ours noir, surpris dans sa pérégrination par l'apparition du sorcier à la robe tout aussi noire. Severus endormit l'animal d'un coup de baguette distrait avant de regarder le paysage autour de lui. Montagnes, herbe rase et taches de neige éternelle s'offraient à son regard. La vue était grandiose et splendide. Severus regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de jouer au touriste. Il sortit une petite boîte ronde qui ressemblait à une boussole de sa poche. Il s'agissait un SOT, ou Sortilège d'Orientation pour le Transplanage. Les parents d'Hermione avaient surnommé cet objet le GPS sorcier. Il y entra les informations qu'il possédait sur l'habitation des Cullen. Des coordonnées de Transplanage lui furent restituées.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant une imposante demeure en bois posée sur un petit terrain plat en altitude, côté sud de la montagne. Un champ de laîches et autres herbes formait un écrin sauvage tout à fait pittoresque à cette maison. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts, dont la peau pâle et les yeux dorés trahissaient la nature de vampire, l'attendait devant la porte.

— Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix musicale lorsque Severus fut à sa hauteur. Je suis Alice Cullen.

Elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse de le rencontrer. Elle lui tendit la main. Il la lui prit, sachant qu'il allait devoir mettre sa réticence de côté et serrer moultes mains froides avant la fin de la matinée.

— Severus Snape, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Severus réprima un frisson. Ces dents…

— Entrez donc. Tout le monde vous attend.

Il accepta son invitation et passa devant elle pour entrer dans la maison. Elle le dirigea vers un séjour chaleureux aux meubles en bois massif. Un feu dansait dans la cheminée. Soleil ou pas, les matinées sont fraîches en Alaska.

Autour d'une grande table se tenaient cinq autres vampires au visage grave qu'Alice lui présenta de gauche à droite.

— Notre père, Carlisle, et notre mère, Esmée.

Un homme blond et une femme plutôt petite aux cheveux couleur caramel, un sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres, opinèrent de la tête pour le saluer. Severus répondit de même.

— Bienvenue chez nous, monsieur Snape. Nous espérons que vous trouverez votre séjour agréable, lui dit Carlisle.

— Mon époux, Jasper.

Un autre vampire blond, mais d'une nuance différente de celle de Carlisle, à l'attitude réservée, le salua. Finalement, il allait peut-être s'en tirer sans toucher trop de chair morte.

— Emmett et Rosalie…

Alice désigna un vampire à la carrure immense et une femme à la chevelure dorée. L'homme le regardait comme un enfant lorgne un cadeau d'anniversaire tandis que la femme ne montra que froideur.

— … qui sont mari et femme. Et enfin, Edward, que vous connaissez déjà, et sa femme Bella.

— Bonjour, dit Edward sans même tourner la tête, tandis que la brune Bella lui lançait un timide sourire. Dieu merci, elle garda la bouche close. Puis elle reprocha son impolitesse à son époux d'un regard courroucé.

Alice prit place près de Jasper après avoir indiqué à son hôte de prendre la chaise libre entre Carlisle et Bella.

— Voulez-vous du café, Severus ? s'enquit Esmée d'un ton amical.

— Non merci. J'aimerais, si possible, expliquer sans attendre le pourquoi de ma visite.

— Bien sûr, répondit Carlisle.

Severus exposa alors comment la requête d'Edward deux ans plus tôt l'avait incité à créer une potion anti-scintillante pour vampires, et comment la création de cette potion avait débouché sur la mise au point d'un procédé qui permettait à toute potion d'être ingérable par des créatures non-humaines : le procédé trans-espèces comme il l'avait familièrement baptisé. Il raconta le cambriolage qui avait eu lieu la veille dans son laboratoire.

— Nous soupçonnons la mafia sorcière d'être à l'origine du vol. Nous ignorons comment cette organisation a pu avoir connaissance de ma recherche puisque seuls ma femme et son meilleur ami savaient ce que je faisais. Leur discrétion est totale, et ma confiance en eux absolue. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une potion anti-scintillante, je ne serais pas trop inquiet. Vous êtes reconnaissable en tant que vampire avec ou sans. Je crains davantage l'utilisation du procédé. Le monde sorcier utilise toutes sortes de potions, pour soigner, pour blesser, pour prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes, pour confondre l'esprit…

Severus se tut le temps que sa révélation fit son chemin dans l'esprit des huit vampires aux yeux couleur caramel. Ceux-ci l'avaient écouté si attentivement qu'ils étaient restés aussi immobiles que des statues pendant son exposé, à tel point qu'ils n'auraient pas dépareillé une façade de cathédrale gothique. Seuls le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée et la respiration de Severus brisaient le silence. Carlisle parla le premier.

— Si vos soupçons se confirment, la situation est inquiétante… Les relations entre nos deux espèces, je veux dire entre sorciers et vampires, est déjà plutôt tendue. Savez-vous que plusieurs escarmouches ont eu lieu au Texas ?

Severus secoua la tête.

— Non.

— La crainte que les Volturi n'interviennent est la seule raison pour laquelle les vampires impliqués ne soient pas allés trop loin. Il est clair cependant qu'une armée de vampires peut tenir tête à un petit groupe de sorcier, voire prendre le dessus. Je crains que la soif de pouvoir ne leur fasse perdre raison si jamais ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur des potions qu'ils pourraient consommer.

La crainte de Carlisle était partagée par tous si Severus en croyait l'expression solennelle sur les visages.

— Je doute, reprit Severus, que la mafia sorcière consente à vendre ce procédé à qui que ce soit. De plus il n'a pas encore été testé sur un sujet. Je pense donc que nous jouirons d'une certaine tranquillité dans l'immédiat. La mafia a sans doute sous sa coupe quelque maître des potions suffisamment talentueux pour finir mon travail. Seulement alors les potions trans-espèces produites par la mafia apparaîtront à prix d'or sur le marché noir. Je pense aussi qu'elle utilisera lesdites potions pour payer les vampires qui accomplissent ses basses œuvres.

Huit regards étonnés se braquèrent sur Severus d'un coup.

— Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? murmura Carlisle. Certains des nôtres accepteraient de « travailler » pour des humains ?

— C'est à peu près certain. Toutefois, je ne sais où vous avez entendu ces rumeurs, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas les répandre. Le grand public sorcier est encore dans l'ignorance de ce fait. Le Ministère britannique souhaiterait éviter que la population panique.

— Ils veulent éviter que se reproduisent des événements comme ceux de l'an dernier en Irlande, je suppose.

Jasper faisait allusion à l'attaque par une foule en colère d'une famille de trois vampires après que le corps d'une fillette ait été retrouvé exsangue. Les vampires avaient échappé à la vindicte populaire en plongeant dans la mer du haut d'une falaise. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux depuis lors.

La blonde Rosalie rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière d'un geste impatient.

— C'est bien gentil d'être venu nous mettre en garde, mais qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Un léger sourire parcourut les lèvres de Severus. Il appréciait les gens qui ne se perdaient pas en tergiversations diverses.

— Votre aide pour récupérer ma recherche sans alerter les autorités.

Il jaugea les expressions des participants lorsqu'il annonça sa demande. Sans surprise la méfiance et la prudence dominaient, encore que le grand vampire, Emmett, avait une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Sans doute un Griffondor dans l'âme, prêt à se jeter dans la première aventure venue.

Après un nouvel instant de réflexion, Carlisle reprit la parole. Ce dernier était celui qu'il fallait gagner à sa cause, pensa Severus. Les autres suivraient bon gré, mal gré, il en était sûr.

— Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusque chez nous pour nous avertir du danger. Je vois mal cependant comment nous pourrions vous aider avec la mafia sorcière. Nous n'avons aucune connexion avec cette organisation.

— Vous pouvez nous aider, ma femme, notre ami et moi. Nous avons convenu que nous allions commencer notre recherche par le monde vampire afin de ne pas alerter la mafia. Les voleurs ont pris avec ma recherche un échantillon de potion anti-scintillante prêt à être testé. Il leur faudra utiliser plusieurs vampires cobaye avant de finaliser le produit. Vous avez des connexions partout dans le monde vampire pour autant que je sache. J'ai besoin de vous pour les convaincre de répondre à nos questions afin que nous puissions remonter jusqu'à la personne qui a mes parchemins en sa possession par le biais de ces vampires cobaye.

Carlisle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. La population vampire n'était pas très importante. Si seulement deux ou trois d'entre eux participaient à des expériences menées par des humains, ou tout simplement « travaillaient » avec des humains, les chances étaient fortes pour que l'information circulât.

— Si je puis me permettre, intervint Alice, je crois qu'il est dans notre intérêt de l'aider. J'ai vu – c'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait eu le regard perdu vide une partie de la réunion – ce qui pourrait se passer si nous n'intervenons pas au plus vite. A moyen ou long terme, je ne sais pas vraiment, les vampires vont devenir plus audacieux et commencer à se montrer en public. Certains tenteront de se construire des petits royaumes dans lesquels les humains, sorciers ou non, seraient leurs esclaves et leur réserve de nourriture. Les Volturi ne parviendront plus à maintenir l'ordre bien qu'ils auront accès aux potions eux aussi. Les humains répliqueront avec des armes de destruction massive. Il est possible que certains d'entre nous meurent…

Elle interrompit brutalement sa description et frissonna d'horreur. Edward, qui devait lire ses pensées, sursauta et… pâlit ? Non, ce n'était qu'une impression, un vampire était naturellement trop pâle pour encore perdre de la couleur. Il était néanmoins impossible de douter que la vision d'Alice l'avait affecté profondément.

— Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda-t-il à Severus.

Ce dernier avait présumé qu'Edward lui en voulait encore à propos de la potion anti-scintillante et qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Certaines personnes sont plus importantes que n'importe quelle rancune, semblait-il.

— Nous avons quelques idées, mais nous avons besoin de votre opinion avant de trancher. La mafia sorcière est fortement implantée en Europe de l'est et centrale. Le Ministère a des preuves de l'implication de vampires dans des activités mafieuses en Roumanie, Bulgarie et Serbie. Connaissez-vous des vampires dans ces pays ?

Carlisle échangea un regard avec Edward d'abord, puis Alice.

— Je crois que ça peut marcher, répondit-elle à sa question tacite. Mais nous ne devons pas informer les Volturi.

Carlisle fronça un peu les sourcils. Cacher quelque chose aux Volturi, surtout si ce quelque chose se déroulait en Europe, allait être difficile. Il consulta à nouveau Edward du regard, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Il soupira profondément.

— Nous connaissons deux vampires en Roumanie. Leurs noms sont Stefan et Vladimir. Avant que les Volturi ne tuent toute leur famille, ils vivaient comme des rois et régnaient sur les vampires ainsi que sur les humains de leur région. Ils haïssent les Volturi depuis quinze siècles. Les Volturi disposent d'immenses ressources et de talents qui nous seraient fort utiles, mais Stefan et Vladimir sont encore très influents dans la zone qui borde la mer Noire et dans les Balkans. Ils sont notre meilleure chance d'obtenir des informations utiles.

Rencontrer les Cullen avait été une excellente idée, pensa Severus.

— Comment pouvons-nous les contacter ?

— Ils peuvent recevoir du courrier. Ils ont une adresse postale.

Tiens, tiens, le docteur vampire maniait le sarcasme. Cela le rendait encore plus estimable dans l'opinion de Severus.

— Toutefois, je suggère que nous nous rendions chez eux en personne. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que notre courrier soit intercepté.

— Il nous faut une couverture, intervint Jasper. Notre démarche ne doit pas être trop évidente non plus.

Tous, Severus inclus, hochèrent la tête. A partir de ce moment, il n'y avait plus un humain et huit vampires autour de la table, mais neuf comploteurs – même si Rosalie s'efforçait de garder un air désintéressé. Il fut décidé que la délégation qui rendrait visite aux vampires roumains serait composée de Carlisle, qui les connaissait le mieux et avait leur estime, d'Edward pour sa capacité à lire les pensées, de Bella car là où va Edward va Bella (et un vampire en plus concourt à plus de sécurité), et de Severus car lui seul pouvait déterminer si un document quelconque contenait sa recherche ou non.

— Et nous ?

Emmett avait les bras croisé et un air de rébellion sur le visage. Cela fit sourire Carlisle avec affection.

— Esmée, Jasper et Alice vont se rendre en Bulgarie, officiellement pour investir dans un pays émergent. Ils seront suffisamment près pour intervenir en cas de problème et pourront poser quelques questions aux vampires locaux.

Emmett gronda, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Rosalie. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle s'élargit.

— Vous restez officiellement en Alaska pour profiter de la maison vide.

— Carlisle ! s'exclama Emmett.

— Officieusement, vous irez en Serbie pour mener votre propre enquête et venir nous aider en cas de besoin.

— Yessss ! s'écria-t-il, serrant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Un large sourire éclairait son visage et mit en valeur ses fossettes. Un grand enfant dans tous les sens du terme.

— Emmett, un peu de tenue, s'il te plaît, l'admonesta Rosalie. Sa réprimande perdit tout son effet lorsqu'elle ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Severus sentait l'optimisme prévaloir en lui. La fatigue commençait néanmoins à se faire sentir. La matinée touchait seulement à sa fin en Alaska, mais il commençait à être tard à l'heure anglaise, celle qui régissait son corps. Il réprima avec peine un bâillement. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Je crois que notre hôte a besoin de repos, déclara Carlisle. Nous pourrions peut-être nous concentrer sur les détails de notre voyage afin de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Severus se serait cru revenu en salle de classe après qu'un professeur ait réprimandé les élèves. Tous se remirent bien droits sur leur siège et donnèrent toute leur attention à leur « père ». Il fut convenu que Severus allait préparer son déplacement en Roumanie depuis l'Angleterre, où il laisserait la nouvelle qu'il avait l'intention de traquer les traces de magie noire laissées par Vlad l'empaleur, plus connu sous le nom de Dracula. Il rencontrerait « par hasard » trois membres de la famille Cullen au cours de ses pérégrinations. Ils décideraient alors de voyager ensemble pour partager leur savoir respectif sur la magie noire et les vampires. Severus se serait cru revenu à l'époque de la guerre contre Voldemort, lorsqu'il jouait l'espion (il penchait pour prononcer « l'espion » sans le « s ») pour les deux parties en conflit. La date de son départ pour la Roumanie fut fixée au samedi suivant. Les Cullen le trouveraient le dimanche dans la partie sorcière de Bucarest.

Severus prit alors congé de la famille Cullen. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'éloigner de leur maison pour créer un second Portoloin illégal qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il savait pouvoir compter sur le silence de Carlisle qui l'avait accompagné à l'extérieur. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué.

*

Les cinq jours suivants passèrent trop vite au goût de Severus. Non seulement il lui fallait préparer minutieusement son voyage – merci à Hermione et ses charmes pour agrandir les bagages – agir au grand jour comme si le fruit de son travail n'avait pas été dérobé, mais en outre il commençait à se sentir trop vieux pour ce genre d'aventure. Ce fait était rendu encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il mit les potions médicinales (pour le diabète, contre l'occasionnelle montée de tension, etc.) dans le compartiment ad hoc de sa valise. Surtout ne pas oublier les maillots de corps et les caleçons longs chauffants. Son corps ne lui pardonnerait pas une telle étourderie. Et écrire à Eileen pour l'informer de son déplacement et lui promettre de lui rapporter quelques souvenirs.

Vendredi soir, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent sur le canapé de leur salon-bibliothèque pour revenir une dernière fois sur les détails de l'expédition de ce dernier. Une fois leur révision terminée, Hermione se pencha vers son époux et lui saisit les mains.

— Tu seras prudent, dis ?

Ses yeux marron, si expressifs, exposaient sa crainte mais aussi l'amour et la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Que pouvait-il répondre sinon :

— Je te le promets, Hermione.


	4. Rumeurs en Roumanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta et à Duniazade pour les _ _corrections et les _ _informations sur la Roumanie._

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta et à Duniazade pour les _ _corrections et les _ _informations sur la Roumanie._

* * *

Chapitre 4. Rumeurs en Roumanie

Après une dernière étreinte avec Hermione, Severus prit son Portoloin pour Bucarest en ce samedi soir de mai. Sur place, il quitta rapidement les locaux du Ministère de la Magie, à l'architecture fortement influencée par l'ère communiste, pour se rendre directement à son hôtel, le _Vrajitoarea Cocosata_ (absolument imprononçable, d'après Severus). Il avait réservé une chambre pour trois nuits dans cet établissement qui rappelait le _Chaudron baveur_ par son ambiance chaleureuse et son allure vieillotte. Il lut quelques pages du livre qu'il avait emporté, puis essaya de trouver le sommeil. Cette dernière activité l'occupa longtemps, et l'aube approchait déjà lorsqu'enfin il s'endormit. Dormir seul était une habitude bel et bien perdue.

Il s'éveilla tardivement le dimanche. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de visiter le quartier sorcier de la ville après un petit déjeuner léger et tardif de pain beurré et de marmelade de prune. Un léger écart ne devrait pas aggraver son diabète, n'est-ce pas ? Il trouva une mise à jour pour son SOT avec tous les points de transplanage de Roumanie dans une boutique pleine de bric-à-brac. Le commerçant qui la lui vendit, excité d'avoir un client anglais, insista pour pratiquer sa connaissance de la langue de Shakespeare avec Severus. Par chance, son anglais n'était pas mauvais.

— Que vous amène dans notre beau pays, monsieur Snape ?

Tout espoir que Severus aurait pu avoir de voyager incognito un jour s'écroula. Si même un quidam roumain de la moitié son âge le reconnaissait…

— Je m'intéresse à la magie noire, comme vous le savez sûrement.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'autre en se balançant sur ses pointes de pied. C'est dans votre biographie.

Évidemment. Sa biographie non-autorisée par Rita Skeeter avait été un best-seller dans le monde entier.

— De manière académique, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr.

Severus prit un air de conspirateur.

— J'aimerais examiner les traces de magie noire que Vlad l'Empaleur est réputé avoir laissé ici et là.

— Oh, oui, je sais tout là-dessus !

— Et – Severus baissa un peu la voix – je me demande si des vampires diurnes ne vivraient pas en Roumanie. Vous savez à quel point ces créatures sont considérées comme sombres ? _Ironique pour des créatures qui brillent au soleil._

— C'est fort possible, dit le commerçant d'un air pensif. Nous sommes tellement habitués à la présence de vampires nocturnes que des vampires diurnes pourraient passer inaperçus, du moment qu'ils chassent la nuit.

— Exactement. Les propriétés de ces créatures sont si fascinantes…

Severus prit à dessein un air rêveur.

— Vous savez, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je me demande si la région de Miercurea-Ciuc n'abriterait pas vos vampires. Une très ancienne légende de cette région mentionne des dieux immobiles sur des trônes de pierre. Parmi les offrandes de la population à ces dieux figurait du sang humain.

Cette légende recoupait parfaitement les informations fournies par les Cullen sur leurs connaissances roumaines.

— Merci beaucoup. Je crois que vous venez de donner le point de départ de ma recherche. _Tout en légitimant aux yeux du monde mon déplacement dans cette région,_ finit-il intérieurement.

Severus quitta alors la boutique après avoir promis au vendeur de revenir lui raconter ses aventures avant de rentrer à Londres. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à la librairie où il avait convenu de rencontrer les Cullen. Il trouva quelques références intéressantes sur les vampires nocturnes, hélas toutes en roumain. Certaines illustrations attirèrent son attention cependant, et il n'eut pas besoin de feindre la surprise lorsqu'Edward Cullen l'interpella :

— Monsieur Snape ! Quelle surprise.

Severus se retourna. Face à lui se tenaient, comme convenu, Edward Cullen, son épouse Bella et son père Carlisle.

— Monsieur Cullen. Que le monde est petit.

Conscients qu'une telle rencontre entre célébrités du monde sorcier ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention, la conversation qui suivit fut tout sauf spontanée. Elle avait été minutieusement préparée lors du voyage du sorcier en Alaska.

— Je vois que vous vous intéressez à notre espèce, remarqua Carlisle.

— En effet. Je suis un spécialiste de la magie noire, comme vous le savez sans doute. Je voulais mesurer et étudier les traces de celle-ci que Vlad l'Empaleur aurait laissées dans ce pays. C'est un ouvrage qu'aucun sorcier n'a réalisé de manière compétente jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai également entendu parler d'une légende pouvant faire allusion à l'existence de vampires diurnes dans la région de – Severus vérifia le nom sur son _Guide de la Roumanie magique_ – Miercurea Ciuc.

— Vous voulez parler de Stefan et Vladimir sans doute ? s'exclama Carlisle avec un grand sourire. Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Nous avons quelques rendez-vous d'affaires, ici, à Bucarest, mon fils, ma belle-fille et moi, puis nous allons rendre une visite de courtoisie à nos deux amis, qui habitent justement la région que vous venez de mentionner.

Diable, ces vampires étaient de bons acteurs, quoique la fille manquait encore un peu de pratique : son sourire était un peu trop nerveux. C'était subtil, mais les talents d'espion de Severus ne manquèrent pas cet indice.

— Vraiment ?

Severus réussit à avoir l'air à la fois méfiant et intéressé, une de ses meilleures fausses expressions.

— Oui, vraiment, répondit Carlisle sans se départir de son air jovial. J'ai une idée. Pourquoi ne nous accompagneriez-vous pas ? Nous partons mercredi pour Miercurea. Nous pourrons vous présenter à nos amis.

— Je préfèrerais me rendre directement là-bas sans attendre mercredi, objecta Severus.

— Je crains que Stefan et Vladimir ne soient pas très… hospitaliers envers les personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Notre présence arrondirait les angles, croyez-moi.

— D'accord, lâcha Severus après une minute de soi-disant réflexion. Mais sachez que je compte prendre quelques précautions magiques afin d'assurer ma sécurité pendant notre voyage.

— Excellent ! Voici notre hôtel.

Carlisle lui tendit une carte de visite vantant les mérites d'un hôtel moldu.

— Venez nous y rejoindre mercredi à dix heures. Nous partirons dans une voiture de location.

— Avant que nous n'oublions, pensez à acheter de la nourriture pour deux ou trois jours, intervint Edward. Au cas où…

— Merci, Edward, lui dit Carlisle. Mais je n'avais pas oublié. En revanche, _tu_ oublies que je suis un médecin et qu'il m'appartient de penser à ce genre de détail.

Edward et Bella sourirent de concert à la taquinerie de Carlisle. Puis les trois Cullen prirent congé de Severus, prétextant un déjeuner d'affaire avec un groupe d'industriels moldus en mal d'investisseurs.

*

Le mercredi matin, Severus se tenait devant l'hôtel des Cullen à dix heures tapantes. Une luxueuse BMW aux fenêtres teintées se gara au même moment face à lui le long du trottoir. La porte du chauffeur s'ouvrit. Edward, habillé d'un costume à manches longues, de gants, portant un chapeau, des lunettes noires et une épaisse couche de maquillage, sortit afin de l'aider avec ses bagages et de l'inviter à monter à l'arrière où se trouvait Carlisle. Severus remarqua que les trois vampires portaient une tenue très couvrante. Le soleil brillant les obligeait à cette mascarade.

— Notre déplacement ne pouvait-il attendre quelques heures ? Il aurait été plus facile de passer inaperçus une fois le soleil couché, dit Severus une fois installé.

— Alice nous a appelés hier soir. Elle a insisté pour que nous partions le plus tôt possible. Elle n'a pas compris le sens de toutes les visions qu'elle a eues dernièrement, mais il était clair pour elle que quelques heures d'attente de plus pourraient faire échouer notre investigation, expliqua Carlisle.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, avant de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à sa ceinture de sécurité : Edward Cullen conduisait la BMW comme si c'était le Magicobus. Le paysage défilait à si grande vitesse qu'il était impossible d'en apprécier la beauté. L'estomac du sorcier tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette à chaque virage. Plusieurs fois, il crut que la voiture et ses occupants allaient ajouter leur marque au pittoresque de la campagne roumaine. Pour couronner le tout, Edward Cullen passait plus de temps à tenir la main de son épouse et à lui faire les yeux doux qu'à regarder la route. Carlisle sentit son inconfort.

— Vous noterez, monsieur Snape, que les amis chez qui nous nous rendons sont un peu différents de nous. Ils sont très anciens, et cela se voit à leur peau à l'aspect un peu poudreux.

Severus accueillit la distraction avec gratitude. Il interrogea Carlisle sur les vampires diurnes, leurs traditions, modes de vie, etc. jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'un château isolé dans la montagne roumaine. Severus estima que le trajet aurait dû prendre quarante-cinq minutes de plus… Mais mieux valait ne pas penser à cela. Il regarda donc avec attention la bâtisse qui s'élevait devant lui dès qu'il fut descendu de voiture. Une construction quadrangulaire aux murs blanchis, aux coins flanqués de quatre tours tout aussi quadrangulaires, le tout coiffé de toitures en ardoises, formait la demeure fortifiée d'un duo de vampires diurnes. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'être ramassé sur lui-même.

Devant la porte principale se tenaient deux vampires. Leurs habits noirs, à la coupe simple, contrastaient fortement avec le scintillement de leurs visages et de leurs mains dans le soleil printanier. Ils étaient plutôt petits et minces, l'un blond et l'autre brun.

— Carlisle, bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, les accueillit le blond dans un anglais accentué.

— Stefan, Vladimir, merci de nous accueillir chez vous, répliqua Carlisle cordialement.

— Oh, ce n'est rien.

Ses yeux d'un rouge profond se posèrent sur Severus, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il était clairement évalué comme un bœuf sur le marché aux bestiaux. Sa main droite se resserra autour de la poignée de sa baguette.

— L'humain est avec nous, intervint Edward. C'est un sorcier qui nous apporte son aide sur… certains points.

— Des points qu'il conviendrait que nous gardions pour nous, je suppose ? dit le vampire brun sur un ton moqueur.

— Ce serait bien aimable de votre part, répondit Carlisle.

Se sentant très minoritaire, Severus se garda d'intervenir dans la conversation, bien qu'il eût horreur qu'on discute de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Bella Cullen ne paraissait pas apprécier les vampires roumains outre-mesure elle non plus. C'était plutôt bon signe d'après Severus. Cela voulait dire que les Cullen se tiendraient sur leur garde et qu'il serait mieux protégé des appétits de leurs hôtes à la voix suave. Sentir sa baguette dans sa main le rassurait un peu aussi.

— Entrez donc. Au fait, je suis Stefan… dit le blond en s'inclinant légèrement.

— …et moi Vladimir, l'imita le brun.

Les quatre visiteurs précédèrent les deux vampires roumains à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma sans bruit derrière le groupe. Le château était peut-être ancien et peu meublé pour autant que Severus pouvait en juger, il était néanmoins très bien entretenu. Les bois luisaient, les gonds étaient silencieux et les murs fraîchement enduits.

Ils furent guidés vers une salle nue dominée par deux trônes de pierre extrêmement antiques et sans ornementation. Stefan et Vladimir prirent place sur les trônes. Les trois Cullen et Severus restèrent debout. Ce n'était pas un problème pour les vampires, mais Severus espéra que la discussion ne durerait pas. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres – le diable ait son âme – n'était pas aussi cruel. La plupart du temps. Pour couronner le tout, il avait faim, soif, et envie d'aller aux toilettes. La conversation promettait d'être très longue.

— Quelles nouvelles nous apportez-vous ? demanda Stefan. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait le déplacement juste par courtoisie.

— Nous avons tout simplement profité de notre présence dans le pays pour affaires pour venir vous saluer. C'est également l'opportunité de nous informer sur les événements dans le monde des vampires européens. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, ajouta Carlisle alors que le vampire blond semblait vouloir reprendre la parole, je suggère que nous laissions notre ami humain prendre soin des besoins particuliers à son espèce.

Severus lui glissa un regard empli de reconnaissance.

— Oh mais bien sûr. Je vous prie de nous excuser, monsieur…

— Snape.

— Monsieur Snape. Je vais vous mener à une pièce qui fut jadis destinée à accueillir des hôtes humains. Elle possède toutes les commodités dont votre espèce a besoin. Nous avons même conservé les latrines en état de fonctionnement.

Les joues de Severus se teintèrent légèrement de rouge à l'allusion à ses besoins corporels.

— Merci, dit-il simplement tout en priant que les Cullen ne le laissent pas seul avec Stefan. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance dans le vampire.

— Je viens avec vous, annonça Edward.

Severus se sentit une nouvelle fois reconnaissant envers les Cullen.

— L'architecture de ce château mérite le coup d'œil, je pense.

L'excuse d'Edward ne dupa personne. Il venait de fait de s'auto-proclamer garde du corps de Severus.

— Suivez-moi.

Alors que le petit groupe quittait la salle que Severus avait baptisé en son for intérieur « salle du trône », il entendit Vladimir taquiner Carlisle sur sa propension à prendre des humains sous son aile. Néanmoins, derrière la badinerie, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fit frissonner Severus perçait dans la voix ancienne du brun. Stefan referma la porte et Severus ne put entendre la réponse de Carlisle. Il nota toutefois que les sourcils d'Edward étaient froncés. De toute évidence, les pensées de Vladimir ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Il abandonna vite toute spéculation sur le sujet pour mieux se concentrer sur le trajet qui menait aux « quartiers humains » du château. Il aurait peut-être besoin de s'orienter seul plus tard, il devait donc mémoriser les couloirs et escaliers empruntés au maximum. Les couloirs étaient étroits, ne permettant pas à plus de deux personnes de marcher de front, aussi Edward resta-t-il aux côtés de Severus tandis que Stefan montrait le chemin. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte sans signe distinctif particulier sinon la patine du temps. Derrière elle, la pièce attribuée à Severus était aussi austère que le reste du château.

Un cadre de bois monté sur quatre pieds portait une paillasse et des couvertures pelucheuses. Un coffre de bois sculpté et une commode Empire, bizarrement moderne dans cet environnement, constituaient le seul mobilier. Une fenêtre étroite en comparaison de la taille de la pièce laissait entrer la lumière du jour par le mur opposé à une cheminée qui ne montrait aucun signe d'avoir un jour été utilisée.

— J'espère que ceci est conforme aux attentes de votre espèce, monsieur Snape, susurra Stefan d'un ton faussement attentionné.

Cela irait. Pourvu qu'ils ne restent pas la nuit ! En attendant, où diable étaient les latrines ?

— Vous trouverez les latrines si vous continuez le couloir par lequel nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, ajouta le vampire. Le jeune Edward et moi allons vous laisser un peu de tranquillité le temps que vous assouvissiez vos besoins.

Sur ce, les deux vampires sortirent. Severus ne s'habituerait jamais à leur capacité à lire son langage corporel avec tant de précision. Leurs sens aiguisés leur donnaient un avantage injuste face aux humains, en particulier les Moldus. Il passa la tête par la porte, la baguette prête à lâcher un _Sectumsempra_ à tout moment. Personne en vue. Il se doutait que les deux « hommes » ne s'étaient pas éloignés de beaucoup et qu'ils l'entendaient descendre le couloir à la recherche des lieux d'aisance. Il trouva ces derniers cachés au fond d'un petit couloir parallèle au couloir principal. Ils consistaient en une petite construction posée contre le mur de la petite forteresse. Une planche avec une ouverture circulaire en son milieu barrait l'espace. Lorsque Severus regarda au travers du trou, il comprit qu'il allait devoir vider sa vessie et plus au-dessus du vide. Avec un soupir ennuyé, il s'exécuta.

Revenu dans sa chambre, il agrandit le sac sans fond, semblable dans ses propriétés à celui qu'Hermione portait toujours avec elle l'année où elle avait cherché les Horcruxes, et dans lequel il avait mis les provisions achetées pour ce voyage. Il se restaura avec une partie d'entre elles. Cela ne valait pas un bon repas fait maison, mais il n'allait pas non plus faire le difficile. Grâce à un sortilège, il emplit d'eau la bassine posée à côté d'un pichet sur la commode. Il put ainsi se rafraîchir et boire. Se sentant mieux, il rangea soigneusement ses affaires, nettoya la moindre saleté ou goutte d'eau qui débordaient, de sorte que lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'Edward et de Stefan, nulle trace de son passage n'était visible à l'œil nu (à moins que l'œil en question appartienne à un vampire, bien sûr).

— Edward Cullen, appela-t-il à la cantonade.

Comme par magie, les deux vampires apparurent devant lui. L'extrême vitesse sur des courtes distances valait bien le transplanage. Le petit groupe retraça ses pas jusqu'à la salle du trône, où Carlisle, Bella et Vladimir imitaient des statues de pierre à la perfection. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient épuisé tous les sujets de conversation potentiellement intéressants.

— L'humain est prêt ! annonça Stefan en reprenant sa place sur son trône.

— Excellent. Nous allons pouvoir aller au fait maintenant, ajouta Vladimir.

Les deux vampires roumains jetèrent un regard expectatif à leurs invités.

— Bien sûr, dit Carlisle d'un ton conciliateur. Avant de commencer, je dois insister pour que cette conversation ne parvienne pas aux oreilles des Volturi.

Cette remarque capta l'attention de Stefan et Vladimir. Les Cullen certes préféraient garder les Volturi hors de leurs affaires, mais cette attitude était commune chez les vampires. Maintenant, que le chef de famille des Cullen en personne se déplace et insiste sur ce fait était des plus intéressants.

— Carlisle, tu sais très bien que nos relations avec les Volturi sont… inexistantes, rétorqua Vladimir.

— Je sais, mais je suis d'avis que jamais rien n'est évident si ce n'est dit clairement.

Cette répartie lui valut un sourire amusé, presque indulgent, des deux anciens. Severus les trouva plus effrayants que jamais. Carlisle reprit :

— Les impliquer pourrait avoir comme résultat de leur donner un pouvoir quasi-absolu non seulement sur notre espèce, mais aussi sur les Humains.

Carlisle leva une main pour arrêter l'objection qui se formait sur les lèvres de Vladimir.

— Je sais bien que le sort des Humains vous intéresse peu, mais que diriez-vous si les Volturi contrôlaient totalement votre source de nourriture ?

— Hmmm, firent Stefan et Vladimir en cœur, les sourcils froncés. Tous deux inclinèrent la tête vers la droite dans un même geste.

Severus vit Carlisle jeter un regard en coin à Edward, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en réponse. Bella, elle, exsudait la méfiance la plus totale, et l'envie de quitter les lieux la tenaillait de manière évidente. Severus compatissait pleinement.

— Certaines rumeurs nous sont parvenues de vampires qui travailleraient pour des humains, reprit Carlisle. Dans la mesure où les rumeurs de notre monde vous trouvent souvent sur leur chemin, nous nous demandions si vous en aviez entendu parler.

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Pendant qu'ils jouaient au miroir, Edward hocha à nouveau la tête, probablement en réponse à une question que Carlisle lui avait posée mentalement. Stefan et Vladimir reportèrent leur attention sur leurs hôtes.

— Inutile de tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stefan en pointant le menton en direction d'Edward. Il finira bien par trouver le moyen d'extraire l'information de notre tête.

Vladimir soupira avec bruit, les yeux levés au ciel.

— Il se peut qu'un couple de vampires albanais soit ceux que vous recherchez. Dasar et Jerina sont leurs noms.

— Jeunes et impétueux.

— Ils étaient en chemin pour Moscou…

— … pour soi-disant recevoir une récompense de la part du « parrain », comme si des vampires avaient besoin d'être baptisés.

Severus supposa que plusieurs millénaires de cohabitation facilitaient la capacité de chacun des vampires à finir les phrases de l'autre.

— Ils auraient, tout à fait par inadvertance, décimé les participants d'une réunion d'opposants à ce « parrain »…

— De vrais goinfres, interrompit Stefan, dont l'air dédaigneux laissait voir tout le bien qu'il pensait du manque de retenue de ces jeunes vampires.

— … qui en retour les aurait invités dans sa demeure à Moscou en vue de les récompenser.

Qui disait parrain, disait mafia, disait Joseph Bourinov. Et encore, Severus connaissait le nom complet de la « brute », comme il aimait à se faire appeler grâce à ses contacts, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce sorcier, fils du parrain de la mafia moldue russe, éduqué à Durmstrang, avait une réputation à faire pâlir d'envie feue Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Avaient-ils les Volturi à leurs trousses ? s'enquit Carlisle. Ce genre de massacre peut difficilement passer inaperçu, et nos amis d'Italie détestent la publicité.

— Dasar et Jerina avaient un compagnon, Oltan. Le pauvre a porté le chapeau, soupira Stefan. Il n'est plus que cendres à l'heure où nous parlons.

— Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, dit Carlisle. Elles nous seront vraiment utiles.

— Vous pensez vraiment que ces jeunes candides pourraient provoquer un désordre épouvantable dans notre monde ?

Vladimir paraissait encore incrédule.

— Alice en est sûre et certaine, affirma Edward.

— Et bien, bonne chance dans votre course poursuite. Avant de partir, nous joindrez-vous dans une petite partie de chasse ? Ce n'est toujours que Stefan et moi. Briser la monotonie nous ferait du bien.

Les trois Cullen eurent un léger mouvement de recul à cette proposition, ce qui amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres des vampires roumains. Décidément, Severus détestait lorsque les vampires souriaient.

— Merci pour l'invitation, répondit Carlisle avec la plus extrême politesse. Nous ne pouvons hélas nous attarder. Chaque jour qui passe est crucial.

— Laissez-nous au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. Ces moyens de transport humains sont-ils vraiment confortables ?

Carlisle et Edward entretinrent la conversation sur les voitures tandis que Bella et Severus suivaient. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, seulement un regard de compréhension mutuelle concernant leur répulsion envers Stefan et Vladimir.

Les Cullen et Severus remontèrent en voiture. Au moment de fermer la porte, Stefan ajouta à l'adresse de Bella et Edward :

— Vous embrasserez votre fille de notre part ? C'est une si jolie enfant.

Bella réprima à peine un frisson de dégoût tandis que l'expression neutre sur le visage d'Edward trahissait, selon Severus, de la colère rentrée. Après tout, il maîtrisait lui-même cette particulière expression.

Le démarrage d'Edward rappela quelque peu à Severus le décollage d'un balai Éclair de Feu. Le sorcier fut reconnaissant aux Moldus inventeurs de la ceinture de sécurité, même si, en théorie, la magie l'aurait sauvé en cas d'accident.

— Edward ! admonesta Carlisle. Était-ce bien nécessaire ?

Le plus jeune vampire gronda pour toute réponse. Ce fut Bella qui articula une réponse pour eux deux :

— Il nous a provoqués en parlant de Nessie ! Ces carnivores savent très bien que je ne les laisserai jamais s'approcher de ma fille !

Edward serra la main de sa femme en support. Carlisle soupira.

— Réagir de la sorte les incite davantage à vous provoquer. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'ils s'ennuient profondément ? Votre comportement les distrait.

Il était indéniable que le lieu d'habitation de Stefan et Vladimir offrait peu de distraction.

— Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Severus.

— Nous rentrons chez nous, répondit Edward.

Severus faillit s'étouffer.

— Quoi ? Rentrer chez nous ?!

Carlisle soupira encore tout en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward ricanait.

— Edward plaisante. Il veut dire que nous allons feindre de rentrer chez nous, alors qu'en réalité, nous allons partir directement à Moscou.

Ouf, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. C'est que Severus commençait à se rendre compte à quel point l'assistance des vampires dans sa quête pour retrouver son procédé était précieuse.

— Dois-je donc prendre un Portoloin pour Londres en prenant soin que mon retour soit bien noté, et revenir ensuite discrètement à Moscou ?

Un grand sourire éclaircit le visage pourtant déjà fort pâle de Carlisle.

— Votre réputation pour le subterfuge n'est pas exagérée. Ma famille et moi pouvons être à Moscou au plus tard vendredi si nous prenons le temps de chasser en route. Cela vous laisse le temps de passer une ou deux nuits chez vous.

Severus hocha la tête. Il appréciait la possibilité d'aviser Hermione et Harry de ce qu'il avait appris et de sa nouvelle destination en personne, sans risque que l'information tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Le seul inconvénient du plan fut qu'il dut prendre plusieurs correspondances de Portoloin avant d'arriver à Londres car il n'y avait aucun départ direct pour la capitale britannique le mercredi soir. Ce fut donc un maître des potions épuisé qui rentra chez lui en début de soirée. Il narra son voyage à Hermione dans les grandes lignes, enfila un pyjama (les chemises de nuit, c'est bien mais on a un peu froid aux jambes) et dormit du sommeil du juste jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le jeudi soir, Harry, averti par un Patronus de la présence de Severus en son logis, passa après le travail. Hermione était déjà rentrée, avide qu'elle était de passer autant de temps que possible en compagnie de son époux.

— Je pense que nous pouvons affirmer l'implication de la mafia sorcière dans le vol de ton procédé, reconnut l'Auror, qui grimaça à l'idée.

— Je sais. Le plan est de s'introduire là où Bouranov garde ces documents, de les reprendre et de disparaître. Personne n'a vraiment envie ni intérêt à déclencher un conflit ouvert avec la mafia.

Harry eut l'air dubitatif. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Tu penses pouvoir entrer et sortir sans que Bouranov s'en rende compte ? s'enquit cette dernière sur un ton inquiet.

— Bien sûr que non. L'important est que l'identité du voleur ne soit pas découverte. Je pourrai toujours prétendre plus tard avoir racheté mes parchemins à prix d'or à un maître chanteur.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit possible de trouver un meilleur plan avec le peu de temps dont nous disposons, soupira Harry avec regret.

Hermione acquiesça. Severus fut soulagé de voir que sa femme et son ami lui faisaient assez confiance pour ne pas poser davantage de questions. Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il comptait faire porter le chapeau de maître-chanteur à un quelconque détenu qui aurait été fraîchement libéré d'Azkaban. Si Severus savait quelque chose sur les vilains, c'est qu'ils ne croyaient jamais personne sur parole. Nul doute que Bouranov voudrait vérifier lui-même les dires de Severus à propos du maître-chanteur et interroger l'individu en question. Non, il valait mieux que cela reste son secret.

Tandis que Severus préparait son départ secret pour Moscou, Carlisle, Bella et Edward montèrent dans le jet des Cullen ostensiblement, et en descendirent discrètement un peu plus tard. Lorsque l'avion quitta la piste pour Budapest et Belgrade afin « d'embarquer » les autres Cullen, les trois vampires étaient déjà loin vers le Nord. Ils firent une halte assez longue pour chasser et attendre d'être rejoints par les autres membres de la famille. Le soleil étincelant de ce début juin les contraignait aussi à voyager de nuit. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la datcha familiale, non loin de Moscou, le vendredi en fin de soirée. Severus les y rejoignit peu après grâce à un nouveau Portoloin illégal. Il n'était plus à une illégalité près non plus.


	5. Machinations à Moscou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta, à Duniazade pour l'alpha lecture, à Vizen pour les informations sur Moscou et à Potions Mistress pour m'avoir inspiré quelques idées présentes dans ce chapitre._

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta, à Duniazade pour l'alpha lecture, à Vizen pour les informations sur Moscou et à Potions Mistress pour m'avoir inspiré quelques idées présentes dans ce chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 5. Machinations à Moscou

Severus, qui n'était pas encore trop fatigué car il n'était que vingt-et-une heures à son horloge interne, suggéra d'entrer en action le soir même.

— Les nuits sont courtes en cette saison, et le soleil brille tous les jours. Mieux vaut mettre à profit votre incapacité à dormir – des grimaces de regret effleurèrent le visage de quelques-uns des vampires à cette allusion – et essayer de glaner quelques renseignements.

Ses interlocuteurs ne trouvèrent rien à objecter. Il fut donc décidé qu'Edward, pour sa capacité à lire les pensées, et Carlisle, pour sa capacité à parlementer, partiraient ensemble à la rencontre de la communauté de vampires moscovites, pour autant qu'on puisse parler de communauté pour une espèce dont les membres vivent essentiellement isolés. Alice, Jasper et Emmett ne se tiendraient pas trop loin, prêts à intervenir si Alice voyait qu'ils étaient attaqués. Esmée et Rosalie attendraient à la datcha en compagnie de Severus. Restait un détail à régler.

— Votre odeur va vous trahir auprès de nos congénères, cependant, intervint Jasper.

— Nous pouvons prendre une douche et nous asperger de parfum, suggéra Edward.

— Cela ne vous empêchera pas de ressembler à qui vous êtes, argua Rosalie. Sans oublier que la couleur de nos yeux nous trahit à chaque fois.

Carlisle se tourna vers Severus.

— Votre magie peut-elle nous aider ?

Le sorcier les regarda l'un après l'autre, pensif. Tous avaient un air d'expectation sur le visage.

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Votre peau est très résistante aux sorts. Je peux essayer, sinon, il faudra recourir à des déguisements.

— Nous avons des lentilles de contact, mais aucunes ne sont rouges.

— Je peux vous arranger cela. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il à Carlisle, qui était assis à côté de lui, en désignant les cheveux de ce dernier.

— Euh, oui, répondit le patriarche vampire, surpris. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cependant ?

— Je pense pouvoir enchanter vos cheveux.

Il frotta une mèche des cheveux de Carlisle entre deux doigts.

— Oui, cela devrait marcher.

Severus brandit sa baguette.

— Me faites-vous confiance ?

Carlisle hocha la tête. Un mouvement de baguette, et il portait une coiffure punk noire. Esmée plaqua les mains sur la bouche de surprise tandis que l'ensemble des Cullen s'esclaffait. Severus sourit.

— Il me suffit d'apposer un léger sortilège déformant au-dessus de votre visage pour que vos traits apparaissent légèrement différents de ce qu'ils sont aux yeux d'autrui.

Interloqué, Carlisle acquiesça. Lorsque ce fut fait, Emmett fut le premier à réagir. Il fendilla la lourde table de bois en tapant du poing.

— Waouh, Carlisle. Impossible de te reconnaître comme ça, même avec des yeux de vampires.

Carlisle tenta de garder son sérieux, même si le coin de ses lèvres le trahit.

— Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour changer notre odeur ?

— Je peux ensorceler des vêtements parfumés afin de modifier leur odeur et la rendre plus forte. C'est un sort qui tient quelques heures.

— Cela devrait suffire.

Quelques coups de baguette supplémentaires transformèrent Carlisle et Edward en punks malodorants. Le nez, sensible pour un humain, de Severus se fronça de déplaisir, ainsi que celui de tous les Cullen. Lorsqu'Edward essaya de s'approcher de Bella, cette dernière se recula.

— Pourrions-nous tenter une expérience avant que nous ne partions ? suggéra Carlisle, qui avait observé le manège de ses enfants avec intérêt.

— Quelle expérience ?

— Bella, peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ?

Bella s'exécuta, curieuse, mais aussi visiblement dégoûtée par l'odeur de son père. Carlisle plaça une main sur son épaule. Severus nota avec amusement qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

— Ma fille, Bella, est dotée d'un pouvoir assez intéressant : elle possède un bouclier mental qui prévient toute intrusion dans son esprit. Elle est capable d'étendre cette protection particulière à ceux qui l'entourent. Je me demandais si son bouclier fonctionnait contre la magie.

Avec de telles aptitudes, ces vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'une baguette, songea Severus.

— Je pense, commença Severus, qu'elle sera immune contre la Légilimancie. Pour faire simple, il s'agit de la capacité à lire l'esprit d'autrui, mais pas de la même manière qu'Edward. Elle serait sans doute immune contre les sorts de confusion aussi, mais votre peau fait rebondir les sortilèges en règle générale. Il sera donc difficile de différencier ce qui relève des caractéristiques de tous les vampires de vos caractéristiques propres, madame Cullen. En revanche, cette protection pourrait être très utile pour des humains qui seraient avec vous.

En d'autres termes, le pouvoir de Bella pourrait protéger Severus de certaines attaques.

— Je ne pense pas nécessaire que Bella nous accompagne, intervint Edward.

Bella lui jeta un regard noir. Rosalie et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel. Severus se demanda s'il apparaissait aussi surprotecteur de sa famille aux yeux du monde. Enfin, pas de temps pour l'introspection.

— Peut-être pas ce soir puisque monsieur Snape reste ici. Mais lorsqu'il viendra avec vous, je viendrai moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton à pétrifier les élèves de première année.

Il faudrait suggérer à l'actuel directeur de Poudlard d'embaucher un vampire diurne pour remplacer l'actuel incompétent concierge de l'école.

— Assez de temps perdu. Allons-y.

Carlisle sortit. Edward le suivit après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec son épouse. Ces deux-là étaient pires que des jeunes mariés. Les deux vampires avaient projeté de descendre dans le métro, où la rumeur voulait que « vivent » la plupart des vampires moscovites, par la station Pobedy Park, la plus profonde de la ville. En fait les Moldus ignoraient que la plupart des agressions mortelles qui avaient lieu dans les couloirs du métro étaient le fait de vampires et perdaient leur temps à rechercher des terroristes et autres groupuscules racistes.

Cinq minutes après, Alice, Jasper et Emmett sortirent à leur tour, prêts à secourir leur père et leur frère en cas de trouble. Esmée sortit un jeu de cartes du tiroir d'un buffet d'allure contemporaine malgré sa lourde structure en bois. Ces créatures montraient une affinité certaine pour les matériaux naturels.

— Nous joindrez-vous, monsieur Snape ?

— Non merci. Puis-je vous demander s'il y a un endroit où je pourrai dormir ?

— Oh, bien sûr. Suivez-moi. Vous pourrez utiliser notre chambre, à Carlisle et moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Severus prêt à refuser, nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Vu comme cela…

La chambre d'Esmée et de Carlisle formait un contraste total avec la pièce qui lui avait été prêtée dans le château des vampires roumains. Elle n'était pas encombrée de meubles et de tentures, non, pas du tout, mais elle dégageait une impression de chaleur et de bienvenue grâce aux couleurs chaudes de la literie et des murs et des formes accueillantes du mobilier. De plus, elle communiquait avec une salle de bains et des toilettes. Il remercia Esmée pour son hospitalité, enfila un pyjama et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête atterrit sur l'oreiller. Il avait passé l'âge où il pouvait veiller toute une nuit après un voyage par Portoloin et le stress d'organiser un raid chez un mafieux cruel et retors.

*

Severus s'éveilla au petit matin, ce qui voulait dire bien trop tôt. Des chuchotements lui parvinrent à travers la porte fermée. Il en déduisit que les Cullen étaient revenus de leur expédition nocturne. Il se leva donc, passa par la salle de bains, et rejoignit le clan de vampires dans le séjour. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient tous entendu arriver.

— Bonjour, monsieur Snape, l'accueillit Esmée. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Severus répondit par l'affirmative, conscient que cette innocente question avait davantage pour but de le mettre à l'aise qu'autre chose dans la mesure où ces vampires pouvaient entendre sa respiration et son cœur battant à travers trois portes au moins. Il se laissa ensuite servir un petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par la mère de famille vampire (elle cuisinait bien pour quelqu'un qui se nourrissait de sang uniquement). Il finit son repas rapidement afin de pouvoir entendre le compte-rendu de l'expédition nocturne que les autres avaient sûrement déjà entendu. Edward prit la parole.

— Dès que nous nous sommes engagés dans les tunnels du métro, nous avons trouvé une piste. Elle nous a menés à un vampire prénommé Nestor. Il était un peu méfiant au départ, car il se trouvait seul face à deux vampires inconnus. J'ai vu dans ses pensées qu'il a trois cent ans et qu'il connaît le tout Moscou vampirique, même s'il préfère la solitude. Entre ce qu'il nous a dit et ce que j'ai glané de son esprit, nous savons qu'un couple de vampires nouvellement arrivé en ville était logé par des humains. Cela a fait l'objet de commérages intenses, vous imaginez, d'autant que ces deux vampires ont les yeux rouges.

Ah oui, la couleur de ceux qui boivent du sang humain, alors que ceux qui ne boivent que du sang animal, comme les Cullen, ont les yeux ocre.

— Le couple n'a pas été revu depuis qu'il est entré dans la maison de l'humain. Ce serait une grande propriété dans le quartier de Kuntsevo. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ou non.

Ce n'était pas le quartier sorcier de Moscou, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. En revanche, seul un homme très riche pouvait s'offrir une grande propriété dans une métropole, comme par exemple un parrain de la mafia.

— Je propose d'aller en reconnaissance dans ce quartier pendant la journée. En tant qu'humain, je devrais passer inaperçu.

_Avec l'aide d'un petit déguisement,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, se souvenant d'avoir été reconnu à Bucarest pas plus tard que la semaine précédente.

Alice… sauta… sautilla… bondit… sur sa chaise de manière indécente pour une centenaire, un sourire (brrr) éblouissant sur le visage.

— Pas la peine. Mon Jazz a trouvé le nom de tous les propriétaires du quartier de Kuntsevo dans les fichiers informatiques de la ville.

Impressionnant. Moscou faisait partie des cinq villes les plus sécurisées au monde côté informatique. Il tourna les yeux vers le vampire blond, qui haussa les épaules comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours. Peut-être bien, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Jasper tendit une liste à Severus. Un nom lui sauta aux yeux presque immédiatement.

— Joseph Bouranov figure sur cette liste. Cela concorde avec tous les indices dont nous disposons.

Severus leva les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.

— Je vais tout de même devoir reconnaître les alentours de sa propriété. Il a sans doute installé des alarmes magiques partout dans le quartier pour l'alerter des allées et venues non moldues. Je préférerais aussi avoir une idée de la configuration des lieux avant d'élaborer un plan pour reprendre mon procédé.

Jasper hocha la tête. Severus devina qu'il était le stratégiste de la famille de la manière dont tous en déféraient à lui concernant l'intervention.

— C'est tout à fait raisonnable. Je propose que vous effectuiez cette reconnaissance en compagnie d'Edward. Vous pourrez prendre connaissance des alarmes et pièges magiques afin de préparer leur démantèlement, et Edward pourra vous avertir si quelqu'un approche ou collecter d'autres informations utiles.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Avec le soleil qu'il fait, nous devons attendre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Que faire de sa journée ?

— J'aimerais discuter avec vous de votre procédé, dit Carlisle. En tant que médecin aussi bien pour humains que pour vampires, je serais intéressé d'en savoir plus sur votre création et ses effets sur le corps des créatures non-humaines.

La table autour de laquelle les Cullen et Severus s'étaient réunis se vida d'un coup. Personne ne semblait très intéressé par une discussion académique lorsqu'ils pouvaient chauffer leurs physionomies gelées au soleil.

— Voyez-vous, monsieur Snape, j'ai une théorie que j'aimerais vous soumettre.

Severus était toujours prêt pour une discussion académique.

— Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai expliqué que les vampires sont des créatures lentes au changement aussi bien physique qu'émotionnel. En fait, nous ne changeons quasiment pas, et lorsque cela arrive, le résultat est souvent permanent. Ainsi, nos corps sont figés en l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient au moment du changement. Si – Carlisle se pencha légèrement en avant et Severus recula imperceptiblement dans son siège – un vampire boit une potion qui le force à changer de quelque manière, que ce soit une altération de son corps ou de son comportement, ce changement ne risque-t-il pas de devenir à son tour permanent ?

Voilà une question intéressante. D'ailleurs, toutes les chaises étaient à nouveau occupées, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul intéressé.

— C'est fort possible…

Severus se frotta le menton pensivement.

La discussion qui suivit permit à Severus de découvrir que chacun des Cullen avait de profondes connaissances dans quasiment tous les domaines. L'immortalité avait des avantages.

Esmée s'excusa un peu avant midi pour préparer un léger repas pour Severus. Ce dernier sortit un flacon de potion brunâtre de sa poche et en prit une cuillère.

— Je suis diabétique, donna-t-il comme explication à ses hôtes qui fixaient le flacon avec des yeux inquiets. Je dois prendre ma potion avant chaque repas.

— Cela ressemble à du sirop, s'exclama Rosalie, tandis que Carlisle lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

— Je vous assure que le sirop que nous produisons dans le monde sorcier ne ressemble en rien à cela, rétorqua Severus d'un ton acerbe.

— Je suis désolée, reprit Rosalie, un peu honteuse. Cela me rappelle les concoctions atroces que mes parents me faisaient boire lorsque j'étais enfant.

— Je comprends, répondit Severus avec un petit, tout petit, sourire de connivence. Lui aussi avait dû avaler des concoctions atroces par le passé.

Esmée posa une assiette de sandwichs, un verre d'eau et quelques pâtisseries devant Severus.

— Merci, madame Cullen.

— M'appellerez-vous Esmée ?

Impossible de résister à la bienveillance sans partage qui émanait de la mère de famille.

— Si vous m'appelez Severus.

Elle lui sourit largement. Quelqu'un (Edward ? Emmett ?) éclaircit sa gorge. Il retourna à son assiette. Tous l'invitèrent à les appeler par leur prénom.

Son repas fini, la conversation reprit autour des potentialités offertes par le procédé de Severus.

— En fait, votre procédé permettrait à certaines potions d'être mortelles pour les vampires ? demanda Bella. Edward caressa avec tendresse les lignes qui s'étaient formés entre les sourcils froncés de son épouse.

— Par exemple, poursuivit-elle, si une potion permet de transformer un vampire en être humain, il devrait en toute logique être mortel comme les humains.

— Cette potion existe. Elle s'appelle « polynectar ». Vous ajoutez une partie de la personne dont vous voulez prendre l'apparence, en général un cheveu, et vous _devenez_ cette personne pendant une heure.

Les chants stridents des criquets emplirent la salle de séjour. Le bourdonnement d'une mouche envahit les oreilles des présents. La chaleur du soleil extérieur s'engouffra par les portes et fenêtres fermées. La voix de Carlisle les fit presque tous sursauter.

— Ce procédé ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains des Volturi. Ou de n'importe quel vampire.

Severus acquiesça.

— Ni même de n'importe quel sorcier. Dès que je récupérerai le résultat de ma recherche, je le confierai au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Il est très difficile d'en faire sortir ce qui y est entré. Je suis persuadé que le Ministère voudra légiférer pour contrôler son utilisation également. Mais il sera impossible d'empêcher totalement sa diffusion. Trop de gens déjà y ont eu accès.

— C'est le mieux que nous pouvons espérer, en effet, soupira Carlisle.

Puis le petit groupe autour de la table se pencha sur l'organisation de la mission de reconnaissance de la propriété de Bouranov prévue le soir même.

Severus s'excusa en fin d'après-midi. Il avait besoin de repos avant l'expédition du soir, et aussi d'un petit échange de Patronus avec Hermione.

*

Un long mur coiffés de tessons de bouteilles (parfois les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont les plus efficaces) et de gadgets électroniques de détection d'intrusion longeait la rue vide de toute présence, au moins jusqu'à ce que deux silhouettes apparurent sur l'un des trottoirs. Tous deux portaient des vêtements sombres, et l'un d'eux agitait un bâton court devant lui.

— Aucune trace de magie ici, murmura Severus.

Il garda toutefois sa baguette à la main, une protubérance sombre sur un fond pâle. Son compagnon lui aussi avait la peau pâle, presque éblouissante dans les phares d'un véhicule qui passait. Il pointa du doigt une direction.

— Par ici.

Edward laissa Severus passer devant lui. Les deux hommes avançaient lentement. A chaque pas, le sorcier utilisait sa main libre et sa baguette pour détecter l'éventuelle présence de la magie. Un kilomètre avant leur destination, il sentit quelque chose.

— Des sorts de détection. Si nous les passons, ils seront alertés qu'au moins un sorcier vient d'entrer dans un périmètre serré autour de la maison de Bouranov.

Plus ils s'approchaient de leur cible, plus les sorts étaient complexes, mais aucun n'était destiné à blesser ou tuer. Severus les connaissait tous sauf le dernier, une variante des sortilèges de protection de Durmstrang s'il ne se trompait pas. Il lui fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour venir à bout de celui-là.

De son côté, Edward plissait le nez.

— Des vampires sont passés ici. Leur odeur est estompée mais intacte grâce à l'absence de pluie. J'estime que leur passage remonte à quelques jours, sans doute moins d'une semaine.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la grille lorsqu'Edward capta une nouvelle odeur.

— Un autre vampire est arrivé plus récemment. Je ne l'ai pas senti plus tôt car il est arrivé par la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Un peu trop de vampires étaient impliqués dans cette affaire au goût de Severus.

Edward et Severus ne s'approchèrent pas trop des grilles car elles étaient gardées par deux sorciers armés de baguette et d'armes à feu, sans doute pour faire illusion auprès des Moldus. Le vampire écouta l'esprit des deux gardes un certain temps pour collecter tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la disposition des lieux tandis que le sorcier inventoriait du mieux qu'il pouvait les sortilèges de protection des grilles. Clairement, la magie noire avait créé ces derniers. Puis les deux alliés regagnèrent la datcha des Cullen. Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Edward expérimenta le transplanage en tandem. Il préférait de beaucoup courir.

Les Cullen avaient pris place autour de la table avant même qu'Edward et Severus puissent mettre un pied dans la datcha tant ils étaient anxieux d'entendre le compte-rendu de leurs éclaireurs.

— S'approcher de la propriété ne posera pas de problème en ce qui concerne les protections magiques, attaqua Severus sans préambule. Y entrer sera tout à fait autre chose. Je soupçonne que les protections sur la grille du parc et le mur d'enceinte sont conçues pour empêcher toute intrusion, quelle que soit l'espèce de l'intrus.

Le déplaisir à cette nouvelle s'écrivait pleinement sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

— Je pense pouvoir les lever, mais cela pourra être long. Peut-être jusqu'à une heure. Sauf si le bouclier de mad…, pardon, Bella, corrigea-t-il en posant les yeux sur la plus jeune des Cullen, peut les subjuguer.

Bella hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr.

Edward s'abstint de tout commentaire. De toute façon, son attitude crispée depuis la peau tendue autour de ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire serrée et ses poings fermés trahissait son opinion sur l'implication de sa femme dans leur future mission. Il réussit néanmoins à desserrer les dents et à partager les informations recueillies dans l'esprit des gardes.

— Pour passer la grille et entrer dans la propriété en toute sécurité, il est nécessaire de porter un médaillon portant une marque distinctive. Si nous maîtrisons les gardes extérieurs sans donner l'alerte, nous pourrons utiliser les médaillons pour deux d'entre nous.

— Ce qui ne sera pas suffisant, intervint Carlisle.

— Effectivement, admit Edward. Une fois dans le parc, seul un chemin sûr, invisible à l'œil nu, permet d'avancer en toute sûreté. C'est comme naviguer dans un champ de mines : il faut poser les pieds à des endroits précis pour éviter d'être littéralement avalé par un feu aux formes monstrueuses.

Un champ de Feudeymon, quelle chance ! Un millimètre de travers et vous n'êtes plus qu'un souvenir.

— Une petite construction protégée par les gardes d'élite de Bouranov se trouve aussi au fond du parc, hors de la vue de la maison. Le garde qui en connaît l'existence n'en savait pas davantage sur le sujet, mais je crois que ce que nous cherchons se trouve là-bas.

— Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? demanda Emmett. Il fit craquer ses doigts d'anticipation.

— Il est préférable qu'une partie d'entre nous reste derrière, suggéra Severus. Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît, dit-il lorsqu'Emmett fit signe de protester. Il sera plus facile de passer inaperçu si nous sommes moins nombreux. Et si nous échouons, quelqu'un pourra prendre le relais. Pour commencer, ayons bien en tête notre objectif : récupérer mes parchemins et toute recherche pratique qui aurait pu être pratiquée par Bouranov.

Habitué qu'il était à s'adresser à des cornichons qui n'écoutaient qu'à moitié ce qu'il leur enseignait, Severus se sentit un peu décontenancé par l'attention intense que les vampires lui portaient.

— Nous rencontrerons sans doute de la résistance en chemin. Un plus petit groupe est plus facile à protéger magiquement. Le risque de perdre quelqu'un est moindre.

— Qui va donc venir avec vous ?

Severus cligna des yeux. Venait-il de voir l'immense vampire faire la moue comme un gamin de quatre ans ?

— Edward, Bella, Jasper et toi, répondit Alice. Et vous allez tous revenir vivants.

— Merci, sœurette.

— Et les autres ? Je ne suis pas une potiche, vous savez, argua Rosalie.

Diplomatie, diplomatie, tu es mon amie.

— Je n'en doute pas, dit Severus. Je pense que vous-même et Alice devriez nous suivre à quelque distance. Alice pour qu'elle puisse communiquer ses visions au fur et à mesure à Edward, et vous-même pour la protéger. Carlisle et Esmée devraient rester ici. Vous pourrez ainsi préparer une seconde expédition si nous échouons.

— Quand agissons-nous ? s'enquit Jasper, dont le calme froid ne cessait d'impressionner Severus.

— Si je me repose bien dans la journée, nous pouvons agir ce soir.

Le vampire blond opina de la tête.

Carlisle se leva, les mains posées sur la table.

— Voilà qui est acté. De la sorte, nous pourrons réapparaître publiquement là où nous sommes censés être, vous en Grande-Bretagne, et nous en Alaska, dès demain. Bonne journée à tous. Rendez-vous dans cette pièce à vingt-et-une heure trente pour achever nos préparatifs.


	6. Raid en Russie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta, à Duniazade pour être alpha reader et à Vizen pour les informations sur Moscou._

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta, à Duniazade pour être alpha reader et à Vizen pour les informations sur Moscou._

* * *

Chapitre 6. Raid en Russie

Quatre hommes et une femme accrochés à une boîte de conserve apparurent là où Severus et Edward étaient apparus la veille. Quelques secondes plus tôt et Severus aurait dû modifier les souvenirs d'un couple qui rentrait chez lui après une promenade nocturne en amoureux. Par chance, le couple venait de tourner le coin de la rue. Les cinq personnes portaient des vêtements sombres. Les traits de leur visage étaient brouillés, comme si l'air ondulait en vagues devant eux. Mais le pire était leur odeur : ils empestaient l'eau de Cologne bon marché. Severus se disait qu'il était inutile d'être silencieux puisque leur odeur précéderait de plusieurs mètres tout bruit qu'ils pourraient produire. Enfin, les vampires avaient insisté. Comme leur espèce reconnaissait les gens à l'odeur, il était indispensable qu'ils cachent la leur au cas où un vampire ennemi sortirait vivant de l'expédition de ce soir.

Severus et Bella partirent devant. Après avoir réalisé quelques tests sur les pouvoirs de Bella dans l'après-midi, avec la complicité d'Alice pour tenir Edward à l'écart, Severus acquit la quasi-certitude que la jeune vampire pouvait repousser toute magie, même celle ordinairement efficace sur les membres de son espèce. Sa théorie était la suivante : le pouvoir de Bella s'exerçait contre les attaques mentales. Or la magie est avant tout l'extension de la volonté d'un sorcier. Il était donc logique que la jeune femme puisse repousser celle-ci.

En silence, il pointa sa baguette vers la ligne formée par le premier sortilège de détection qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ce dernier s'illumina de vert, formant comme une guirlande de Noël à hauteur d'homme au travers de la rue. Bella se plaça près de lui, l'air concentré, comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Les trois autres vampires regardaient les événements avec intérêt et un tant soit peu de tension.

Une forme invisible, que Severus imagina être une main, saisit le fil, le brisant dans son milieu. La main, à défaut d'un mot plus juste, se déforma, s'étira pour peu à peu remplacer le sortilège par le vide. Bientôt s'ouvrit devant le petit groupe un passage qu'il leur suffisait de franchir. Severus profita de l'immobilisation du sortilège pour l'annuler une fois qu'ils furent passés. S'ils voulaient qu'Alice et Rosalie ne soient pas trop loin derrière eux, il leur faudrait le champ libre.

Les cinq compagnons poursuivirent leur route. Severus détectait les sortilèges, Bella les neutralisait et Severus les démantelait. Les trois autres hommes pour l'instant se contentaient de les suivre et d'observer ce qu'ils faisaient avec attention, et aussi, nota Severus, avec fierté pour la dernière arrivée dans leur famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des grilles de la propriété de Bouranov, Severus avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Aussi simples à désarmer qu'aient pu être les sortilèges de détection et d'alerte, ils étaient nombreux et avaient entamé sa résistance à l'effort. Il envia l'infatigabilité des vampires.

Cachés de la vue des gardes par un coin du mur qui enserrait la propriété, les conspirateurs attendirent que Bella étende son bouclier sur la rue devant eux. Le pouvoir de cette fille était incroyable. Une fois la rue sécurisée, Jasper et Emmett assommèrent les deux gardes en faction devant l'entrée dans un mouvement si rapide que les yeux de Severus ne purent le suivre. Enfin, il supposait que les gardes n'avaient été qu'assommés, sinon les vampires ne prendraient pas la peine de les trousser comme des volailles. Il se débarrassa des derniers sorts extérieurs au domaine de Bouranov et se planta devant l'imposante grille d'entrée du parc.

— Vous êtes sûr… chuchota Edward, que Severus interrompit.

— Oui, je suis sûr ! Ce sortilège était en usage chez les Mangemorts. La seule différence était que la Marque des Ténèbres servait de clé d'entrée et non pas un médaillon comme ici.

Le vampire eut l'air un peu contrit, d'autant plus que les trois autres ricanaient ouvertement de son insécurité.

— Je suis désolé. Alice vient de me dire que nous réussirions à atteindre la construction au fond du parc. Ses visions ne sont pas stabilisées pour la suite cependant.

Suivirent dix minutes de concentration intense, accompagnée d'incantations latines aussi longues que la litanie des saints et de mouvements de baguette dignes d'un cours de gymnastique (Severus se promit de reprendre l'exercice bientôt). Une fois qu'il eût fini, il poussa légèrement l'imposante grille en fer forgé. Elle grinça un peu, mais comme rien ni personne ne les attaqua, ils se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement.

— Attendez ! s'écria Severus. Poser les pieds au bon endroit nous évitera d'être tués mais pas d'être repérés. Vous avez déjà franchi deux alarmes, reprocha-t-il à Emmett et Jasper, qui s'étaient engagés sur le chemin menant à la maison.

Les coupables ne semblèrent pas outre mesure chagrinés par leur bourde.

— Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire alors, déclara Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Severus se sentit soulevé et jeté sans cérémonie sur le dos d'Edward. Les quatre vampires s'élancèrent et Severus ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, ou deux, difficile à dire, il se trouvait devant une petite bâtisse en béton fermée par une porte blindée. Les deux hommes qui gardaient la bâtisse, alertés par les sortilèges, attendaient les visiteurs de pied ferme. Edward n'eut que le temps de crier « Bella ! », sans doute suite à une vision d'Alice. Par chance, son épouse n'avait pas relâché son bouclier et les i_Sectumsempra_/i qui arrivaient de toutes parts rebondissaient un peu n'importe où. Il y aurait du bois coupé à ramasser au petit matin.

Résolument, Severus tourna le dos à la confusion qui se déployait autour de lui. Les vampires bougeaient trop vite pour les yeux humains. Bella restait sur place afin de contrôler son bouclier tandis que les trois autres membres de sa famille attaquaient physiquement les sorciers qui arrivaient de la maison principale. Un, peut-être deux vampires se battaient du côté des mafieux également et donnaient du fil à retordre à ses alliés. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait, ni même inquiet. Malgré sa fatigue, il devait encore démanteler les sortilèges qui protégeaient la porte d'entrée. Ce fut donc au milieu d'un capharnaüm inouï que Severus acheva sa tâche.

— Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Ce fut comme s'il sortait d'une bulle protectrice. Brutalement, le bruit de tonnerre produit par le choc des corps de vampires entre eux, le tourbillon de formes imprécises créé par ces créatures en mouvement, et les couleurs des sortilèges qui tranchaient le noir de la nuit faillirent lui faire tourner la tête et perdre l'équilibre. Il avait néanmoins été entendu car il se trouva en un éclair dans les bras d'Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte blindée.

Le vampire ne le remit pas sur ses pieds mais se mit à courir, aussi Severus devina les couloirs et cages d'escalier peints en blanc plus qu'il ne les vit. Lorsqu'enfin il retrouva la position verticale, il dut s'appuyer contre un mur le temps de retrouver son équilibre, juste à côté d'un extincteur. Bizarre de trouver cela chez un sorcier. Sur le mur opposé, une autre porte blindée cachait ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

— Je peux entendre leurs pensées, dit Edward, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils ont transformé les vampires en humains ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Seulement alors Severus remarqua que ses… amis ? n'avaient pas échappé à la bagarre tout à fait intacts. Leurs vêtements étaient en loques, des traces de morsure béaient ici et là sur leur peau, et Jasper était occupé à recoller trois doigts sur sa main gauche. Il aurait bien aimé observer le processus, mais le temps manquait.

— Ils leur ont fait boire du polynectar ?

Edward déglutit.

— Oui. Ils sont humains depuis trois jours.

— L'effet de cette potion ne dure qu'une heure sur les humains.

Les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir troublaient visiblement les autres vampires. Anticipant la question, Severus informa ses compagnons que la porte n'était protégée par aucune protection magique. Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'Emmett l'avait enfoncée. Entré sur ses pas, Jasper cassa la nuque du sorcier qui gardait un couple d'humains dans une cage aux épais barreaux au fond de la pièce aux murs nus excepté une horloge. Severus se précipita vers un bureau métallique couvert de parchemins coincés sous un encrier. Du coin de l'œil, il constata que les vampires convergeaient vers la cage, à l'exception d'Emmett qui gardait la porte.

— Dépêchez-vous ! Les autres arrivent.

Severus rapetissa tous les parchemins d'un coup de baguette et les jeta dans son sac sans fond. Il ferait le tri plus tard.

— Je suis prêt.

Edward et Jasper avaient déjà pris les deux ex-vampires sur leur dos. Heureusement que Bouranov n'avait pas pris la peine d'ensorceler la cage, pensa Severus à la vue de deux barreaux écartés pour former une ouverture.

— Il faut faire vite. Bouranov a envoyé cinq vampires et deux sorciers à nos trousses, annonça Edward.

Les quatre vampires se mirent alors à ouvrir la seule sortie disponible : le mur. De leurs poings, ils abattirent le béton en quelques secondes. Severus se retrouva sur le dos d'un vampire à nouveau, Emmett en l'occurrence. Très vite, ils passèrent le trou qui venait d'être percé dans le mur et se retrouvèrent face à un mur de sorciers déterminés à ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

*

— Vous n'aviez pas prévu cela, grommela Severus.

— La voix d'Alice ne passait pas à travers les murs de béton, rétorqua Edward.

Dans leur dos, les vampires enjambèrent à leur tour le passage nouvellement créé.

— Nous ne pouvons qu'aller devant, raisonna Jasper. Cinq vampires risquent d'être trop pour nous, tandis que Bella peut nous protéger de la magie.

_S'il y a un Dieu qui m'entende, merci de prendre soin d'Hermione et d'Eileen si je ne survis pas,_ pria Severus.

Dans un cri de fureur, Emmett se jeta sur la ligne de sorciers. Depuis son perchoir sur le dos du vampire, Severus jeta le sortilège de mort autant de fois qu'il le put. Moins il resterait de témoins de cette rencontre, meilleures étaient ses chances de survie. Bella, Edward et Jasper firent de même. Les cinq compagnons réussirent à créer une percée dans la ligne de leurs adversaires, mais ils furent rattrapés avant peu par les autres vampires. Le jeune homme porté par Edward eut la poitrine écrasée par l'impact. Le sang humain à l'air libre suffit à distraire les vampires mafieux, qui n'étaient pas habitués à lui résister. Sans tenir compte des hurlements de sa compagne, nos cinq aventuriers et leur captive prirent la poudre d'escampette, abandonnant la dépouille du malheureux. Ils sautèrent au-dessus du mur d'enceinte avec aisance et atterrirent sans bruit dans la rue adjacente. Sauf l'estomac de Severus, bien sûr. Bientôt, le petit groupe retrouva Alice et Rosalie à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Rosalie se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett, délogeant Severus du dos de ce dernier.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, maugréa Edward. Cinq de notre espèce sont derrière nous.

Severus grimpa à nouveau sur le dos d'Emmett après avoir jeté quelques sorts pour tromper les sens de leurs poursuivants tandis que Rosalie endormait la jeune femme qu'ils avaient ramenée un coup de pouce judicieusement placé.

— Je ne peux plus utiliser la magie jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination, sinon les sorciers pourront nous suivre, expliqua-t-il.

Les conspirateurs reprirent leur course jusqu'à la datcha des Cullen, où Esmée et Carlisle les attendaient sur le perron.

— Vous êtes tous revenus, s'écria Esmée avec joie.

Elle embrassa chacun de ses enfants avec ferveur. Carlisle, lui, se penchait déjà sur l'humaine qu'ils avaient ramenée.

— A première vue, elle n'a rien, dit-il en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'une des chambres, où il la coucha. Toute la famille le suivit.

— Son nom est Jerina, dit Edward.

Carlisle tourna la tête si vite en direction d'Edward que Severus jura avoir entendu un sifflement.

— Elle est redevenue humaine ! Le polynectar ? demanda-t-il à Severus.

— Je le crains. Il semble que mon procédé soit efficace.

Il échangea un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle avec le patriarche vampire. La curiosité scientifique qu'ils partageaient avait créé un lien amical entre les deux hommes qui durerait probablement jusqu'à la mort de Severus.

— Son compagnon ?

— Mort pendant notre fuite, répondit Emmett. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Avant que ses parents ne puissent émettre une objection à la mort d'un « innocent humain », Rosalie vola au secours de son mari.

— Rien ne dit qu'il aurait fait un humain respectable.

Au regard surpris, voire outré des membres de sa famille, elle ajouta :

— Vu le genre de vie qu'ils avaient en tant que vampires, je doute qu'ils s'améliorent en changeant d'espèce.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, l'admonesta Carlisle.

Elle croisa les bras, l'air buté, et se tut. Severus se souvint avoir souvent vu l'expression sur le visage d'Eileen.

— Que va-t-elle devenir ? s'enquit Esmée.

— Je peux modifier ses souvenirs et la garder endormie sans risque jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la ramène en Albanie, suggéra Severus.

Carlisle soupira.

— Je pense que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour elle. Merci beaucoup.

Les joues de Severus rosirent légèrement à la gratitude sincère du vampire.

— Je vous en prie. Il nous reste cependant un détail à régler avant que je ne fasse cela. Nous avons été vus, et tous nos adversaires n'ont pas été éliminés, en particulier les cinq vampires qui étaient du côté de Bouranov.

— Vous étiez tous déguisés, si je puis dire, non ? demanda Carlisle, visiblement gêné à l'idée de tous ces morts.

— Je crains que mes sortilèges n'aient été quelque peu perturbés lors de l'escarmouche qui a suivi notre intrusion dans la propriété de Bouranov.

Le plaisir et le soulagement ressentis à une mission accomplie et réussie disparurent des expressions pour être remplacés par l'inquiétude. Sans mot dire, les associés sortirent de la chambre de Jerina pour reprendre leur place autour de la table du séjour. Severus fit néanmoins un détour par la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et se préparer une petite collation. Carlisle allait prendre la parole lorsque les alarmes magiques mises en place par Severus autour de la datcha se déclenchèrent.

— Cinq vampires, avec cinq humains, des sorciers, chuchota Edward. Ils sont à pied.

Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas choisi de transplaner directement devant la porte. Le problème aurait été résolu en moins d'une seconde grâce à quelques pièges magiques posés par Severus. Ce dernier réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution concernant leur situation présente.

— Ils vont se trouver bloqués à une centaine de mètres par la première ligne de pièges. Je sais voler. Une fois en altitude, je peux les prendre par surprise et lancer des sorts de confusion et de modification de la mémoire sur les sorciers. Je ne peux rien faire pour les vampires, cependant. Les sorts glisseraient sur leur peau.

— Nous sommes assez nombreux pour maîtriser cinq vampires, même s'ils sont très bien entraînés au combat, dit Jasper avec décision.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

L'impatient n'était autre qu'Emmett, bien sûr.

— Rien, rétorqua Severus, qui se dirigea vers la porte. Je vais attaquer le premier. La distraction vous donnera un avantage, d'autant que ces sorciers sont prêts à utiliser la magie noire qui a le pouvoir de vous blesser. Mais il vous faudra entamer le combat juste après ma première salve, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

L'air déterminé des visages qui lui faisaient face rassura Severus. Il prit son envol sitôt qu'il mit le pied sur le perron de la datcha. Les huit vampires le suivirent à pied, passant sans peine à travers les sortilèges de défense qui les reconnaissaient. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils avaient rejoint leurs adversaires.

La rencontre, de courte durée, fut âpre, sans pitié. Elle rappela à Severus ses années de Mangemort, en particulier le jour où ils avaient essayé de capturer Harry l'été des dix-sept ans du jeune homme. Il était clair que leurs adversaires tentaient de les capturer vivants, sans doute à fins d'interrogation, mais n'étaient pas opposés à l'idée de laisser quelques cicatrices supplémentaires sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Heureusement qu'il portait une vieille robe qui ne lui manquerait pas. Il posa les pieds à terre avant la fin de l'affrontement, lorsqu'il était clair que les cinq sorciers ne constituaient plus une menace sauf pour eux-mêmes.

Quatre des vampires étaient déjà en pièces, voire en charpie pour l'un d'entre eux. Rosalie et Alice étaient occupées à les collecter avant de les jeter dans un brasier qui s'élevait dans la nuit finissante, tandis que Jasper et Emmett devaient s'y mettre à deux pour maîtriser le dernier. Carlisle était penché au-dessus de la main d'Edward. En s'approchant, Severus vit qu'il recollait deux doigts à la main droite du jeune vampire. Sur le côté, Bella et Esmée observaient la procédure avec anxiété.

C'était fini. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, finir la nuit dans son lit, la tête sur la poitrine chaleureuse (pour ne pas dire confortable, cela vexait Hermione) de son épouse. Quoique vu la couleur du ciel, finir la nuit au lit semblait un peu optimiste, d'autant plus qu'il restait quelques affaires à régler avant de partir. Les sorciers furent envoyés dans le centre de Moscou par Portoloin. Leur apparition soudaine devant le Kremlin obligea le Ministère russe de la Magie à porter son attention sur la panique qui s'ensuivit chez les Moldus au lieu de se préoccuper de l'infraction chez Bouranov. Jerina subit le même sort à la différence près que sa destination fut Tirana. Ensuite, les Cullen découvrirent les joies du voyage par Portoloin. Severus se demanda combien d'entre eux arrivèrent debout. Enfin, ce fut son tour. Il avait à peine touché la poignée de sa porte d'entrée qu'Hermione ouvrait celle-ci à la volée et se jetait dans ses bras.


	7. Epilogue : Résolution au RoyaumeUni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._
> 
> * * *

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

* * *

Epilogue. Résolution au Royaume-Uni

_John Random, le vampire responsable de l'assassinat de la famille Courdubois il y a deux ans, a reçu _ _son _ _châtiment hier soir dans l'une des salles du Département des Mystères du Ministère. Cette affaire avait fait grand bruit tant le tableau qui avait accueilli les Aurors était horrifiant. Imaginez, chers lecteurs, une famille entière, depuis les grands-parents jusqu'au bébé encore nourri au sein maternel, vidée de son sang, les corps organisés en une parodie macabre de réunion familiale. _

_Il est réconfortant de savoir que ces créatures ne peuvent commettre leurs forfaits envers l'espèce humaine en toute impunité. John Random, maintenu prisonnier par un sortilège particulièrement complexe, a ingurgité une dose de Polynectar qui l'a transformé en Moldu définitivement. Nous, les journalistes de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ présentons nos plus sincères remerciements à monsieur Snape pour la mise au point du procédé trans-espèces en potions. Sans lui, nous serions à la merci de ces monstres sanguinaires que sont les vampires diurnes._

_Maintenant que John Random est redevenu humain, il lui sera impossible de redevenir vampire comme l'ont prouvé diverses expériences menées ces dernières années. Il passera donc les années qui lui restent à vivre à Azkaban, sous la garde rapprochée du Détraqueur qui lui a été assigné._

Hermione jeta avec dédain le journal sur la table du petit déjeuner, manquant de quelques centimètres le pot de confiture. Ses cheveux grisonnants, qu'elle n'avait pas encore attachés, voletèrent autour de son visage. Severus, qui avait déjà lu l'article incriminé, adhérait à son point de vue. Ils avaient vaincu Voldemort et sa clique de bigots trente ans plus tôt, tout cela pour avoir l'impression de revenir à la case départ. Dire qu'Eileen, qui allait finir ses études à Poudlard dans quelques mois, allait devoir vivre dans un monde où avoir l'esprit fermé devenait la norme.

— C'est dégoûtant, s'exclama sa femme. Les vampires diurnes ne sont pas tous si mauvais. Ce John Random était un psychopathe. Ses actions n'ont rien à voir avec son espèce ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ont besoin de sang pour vivre.

— Je sais, Hermione.

Severus répondit calmement, sans cesser de beurrer son toast, en contraste total avec l'indignation qui bouillonnait derrière ses yeux noirs.

— Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à souhaiter embrasser le style de vie des Cullen et à se nourrir de sang animal. Et ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts pour cela proposent leurs services pour l'exécution de criminels. Mais ils font peur. Tu sais comment réagissent les gens qui ont peur ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

— Oui. En tout cas, cette peur est réciproque, si j'en crois les rumeurs persistantes depuis des années au Ministère, selon lesquelles les Volturi voudraient arriver à un accord avec les autorités sorcières un peu partout dans le monde.

Severus soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Les Snape finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Chaque fois que les vampires diurnes faisaient l'actualité, Severus se remémorait les événements qui l'avaient amené sur le chemin des Cullen, maintenant des amis de la famille. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'un Auror (quel était son nom déjà ?) endetté envers la mafia avait surpris la conversation qu'Harry et Severus avaient eu sur le procédé de celui-ci. Avec le recul, il reconnaissait qu'ils avaient été imprudents d'en avoir discuté dans les locaux du Ministère. L'Auror en question, désireux de sauver sa misérable peau, avait vendu la mèche à son maître-chanteur. Il en était résulté une expédition en compagnie des vampires en Europe de l'Est.

Dès son retour de Moscou, Severus avait confié son procédé au Département des Mystères, où il avait été conservé en sécurité depuis lors. Par la suite, la science vétérinaire magique avait été révolutionnée grâce à sa découverte. Hélas, le Ministère de la Magie l'avait aussi utilisée pour ses propres buts, nommément le contrôle des créatures magiques telles que dragons, manticores et acromantules. Même les détraqueurs étaient sous contrôle maintenant. C'était loin d'être rassurant lorsqu'on savait qu'un lointain cousin des Malfoy occupait actuellement le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Au moins, il avait été autorisé à percevoir des dividendes pour l'utilisation de son procédé. Hermione et lui s'étaient accordés pour mettre cet argent de côté pour leur fille.

Côté mafia russe, la menace était éteinte depuis que Bouranov, trahi par un membre de son organisation, était interné en Sibérie. Severus et sa famille avait entre-temps échappé à quelques tentatives d'assassinat, mais rien de bien méchant en comparaison de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

Hermione se leva de table, interrompant la promenade de Severus sur le chemin des souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler, semblait-il. Il l'imita et l'attira à lui.

— Ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons subi n'a pas été en vain, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille à travers sa chevelure. Nous ne pouvons empêcher l'étroitesse d'esprit d'exister, hélas. Mais si nous ne la combattions pas, elle s'étendrait comme une lèpre. Le monde a besoin de nous, Hermione. Nous devons croire cela.


End file.
